


Because It’s Us

by confessionsofabibeauty



Series: Because It’s Us [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Civil War Fix-It, Eventual mpreg, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Soulmate Aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofabibeauty/pseuds/confessionsofabibeauty
Summary: Peter Parker and Penelope Sloan may believe they have awful timing and always shows up at the wrong place at the wrong time but any of the Avengers would disagree.Peter Parker and Penelope Sloan came at just the right time and with one stolen shield and two rambling greetings they single handled ended the Civil War before things could get really ugly.





	1. Oh My God It’s Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has abo dynamics, poly marriage, fluffy shenanigans, and Peter and Penny are whatever age you want really idc
> 
> Oh and there’s an oc because I wanted to put one in and it’s going to become my signature of sorts for these type of fics
> 
> FYI Penny is a sweet little blonde girl who’s been friend with Peter since childhood and lives with him cause her parents are dead too
> 
> Also I don’t have a beta so all mistakes are my own and I’m sorry in advance

Peter Parker and Penelope Sloan may believe they have awful timing and always show up at the wrong place at the wrong time but any of the Avengers would disagree.

Peter Parker and Penelope Sloan came at just the right time and with one stolen shield and two rambling greetings they single handedly ended the Civil War before things could get really ugly. 

OOO

“Peter why do you think there’s a fancy car parked outside? Craziest theories go!” Penny exclaims while excitedly bouncing up the steps to their floor. 

“Someone’s sugar daddy,” Peter guesses and Penny frowns.

“That’s the craziest idea you have?” she asks, slightly disappointed. Her childhood friend is barely excited he’s mostly concerned with the music playing in his ear and the DVD player he found.

“Fine, some crazy billionaire alpha has come to sweep us off our feet and whisk us away to a world of decadence and crime fighting, maybe Bruce Wayne?” Peter theorizes and Penny grins. The fantasy has been one of theirs for awhile, sans the comic book superhero. Their usual dreams involve real life heroes and the real worlds version of Bruce Wayne: Tony Stark. 

The pair come to the Parker’s door and waltz in utterly oblivious to the drastic change in their future. 

“Hey Aunt May! Guess what? There is this really crazy car parked out front.” Peter calls out as they walk to the kitchen. Penny goes straight for the fridge and grabs a Dr. Pepper.

“We think it’s a millionaire who’s come to woo some omega or other,” Penny chips in and then takes a deep sip of the soda in her hand. She sighs and closes her eyes in pleasure. “Oh if someone ever bought me a chocolate rose and a bottle of Dr. Pepper I’d marry them on the spot.” 

Peter is silent and so is May so Penny opens her eyes in confusion, usually one of them has some witty response to her statements on how easy it’d be to marry her. Penny looks to Peter and raises an eyebrow at his shocked expression, he elbows her and she then looks to May.

Iron Man aka Anthony Edward Stark is sitting in their living room sipping tea and eating date loaf. 

“Oh-oh my!” she gasps upon seeing Tony Stark sitting on the couch besides May Parker. 

Peter and Penny stand utterly still and gape at the smirking May and staring Tony Stark. Peter quickly rips out his headphones and Penny nervously grabs his sleeve.

Tony Stark a millionaire, playboy, philanthropist, superhero, alpha is sitting right in front of them. Every nerve in the bodies of Penny and Peter, a pair of spitfire omegas, is sparking at his presence. 

“Oh Mr. Parker, Ms. Sloan.” Tony Stark greets nonchalantly though his eyes are dilated. He wasn’t expecting to be caught off guard by the sheer adorableness of the duo. 

“Wh-what, what are you doing?” Peter stammers and nervously gestures with one hand. “Hey-hey um, I’m Peter.” Penny, still gripping, Peter’s sleeve almost goes completely mute but manages to squeak out her name.

“I’m Penny.” 

“Tony” Mr. Stark introduces.

“What are you, what are you, what are you doing here?” Peter questions like a broken record. 

“It’s about time we met,” Tony replies, as if that answers any questions at all. 

May tosses her curls over her shoulder to shield her face and mouths ‘I don’t believe it’ to the shocked pair.

“You’ve been getting my emails right?” Mr. Stark states, with an expression that clearly reads ‘play along.’

“Yeah, yeah, yeah right,” Peter lies and then nudges Penny to reinforce him. 

“Course, regarding the, the-“

“You two didn’t even tell me about the grant,” May interjects, perfectly offering a subject for the emails.

“About the grant right,” Penny finishes. 

“The September Foundation,” Mr. Stark supplies. 

“Yeah,” Peter and Penny say.

“Remember when you two applied?” 

“Yeah,” they repeat again. 

“I approved so now we’re in business,” Mr. Stark casually replies and sips his tea, his gaze never leaving the pair. May is staring them down with a forceful surprise on her face and intent eyes.

“But you didn’t tell me anything. What’s up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?” May questions. Peter and Penny quickly shake their heads at May and Peter jumps in to explain.

“We just know how much you love surprises so we thought we’d let you know if we got it...” Peter trails off and then Penny redirects.

“Anyway what exactly did we apply for?” 

“That’s what I’m here to hash out.” Mr. Stark responds. His attention isn’t focused entirely on them but what is focused is enough to make both the omegas dizzy. 

“Okay. Hash it out, okay." Peter and Penny murmur. 

“It’s so hard for me to believe she’s someone’s aunt,” Mr. Stark comments and May chuckles. 

“Yeah, well we come in all different shapes and sizes, you know?” she counters and the duo both raise their eyebrows in sync. Tony Stark notices their closeness and how in time they seem to be and marvels at how cute it is.

“This walnut date loaf is exceptional,” he compliments. 

“Let me stop you right there,” Peter cuts in and the gaze of Tony Stark returns to them. “Does this grant have money involved or whatever?” 

“Good question,” Penny whispers to him.

“Yeah well it’s pretty well funded,” Mr. Stark answers. 

“Wow,” they mutter.

“Look at who you’re talking too,” he adds and then turns back to May. Peter and Penny secretly wilt at the loss of his eyes but both quickly dismiss their silliness. “Can I have five minutes with them?” 

“Sure!” May allows. 

“We can talk in our room,” Penny offers and nods down the hall. Peter goes still besides her and she flushes. 

OOO

Minutes later when Anthony Edward Stark is closing their door while slyly staring them down she very much regrets her words. 

Peter Parker and Penelope Sloan have never been overt omegas, they’ve never had uncontrolled heats, never fallen to their knees at an overwhelming alpha, and never given in, too much, to the fantasy of having a doting pack. 

However right now as Anthony Edward Stark stands in their shared room, looking beat to hell and ever so handsome, they can’t help but stammer and want to care for his wounds. 

Being so close to such an alpha, not to mention Tony Stark, makes the stunned omegas body temperatures skyrocket and butterflies fill their stomachs with nerves. 

Tony Stark locks the door and passes by the quiet omegas, looking around for something. 

“As walnut date loaves go, that wasn’t bad.” 

There is a question on the minds of both omegas but they say nothing as Mr. Stark scrutinizes their living space.

“Ah, retro tech huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?” 

“Uhm, the garbage actually,” Peter admits. 

“You’re a dumpster diver?” 

“Yeah...anyway look we definitely did not apply for your grant-“

“Uh-uh! Me first,” Mr. Stark cuts off and Peter goes silent. “Quick question of the rhetorical variety.” Mr. Stark holds up hid phone and a projection of a YouTube video pops up. The video is Spider-Man swooping down a street, hanging on a web and carrying Firework in his arms. “That’s you two right?”

“Uh no, what do you, what do you mean?” they sitter out together, not at all convincingly. A different video plays of Spider-Man webbing an out of control bus heading for a sidewalk while Firework cuts the tires with light daggers. 

“Yeah,” Tony Stark corrects and squints at he footage. “Look at you two go! Wow nice catch! Three thousand pounds, forty miles and hour, that’s not easy.”

Penny and Peter know it’s not easy, they had to do it while in poorly made costumes and with subpar control of their powers.

“You two got mad skills,” he muses and steps forward, getting into their space now. Tony Stark’s compliments aren’t fake, he really is impressed with their feats as small town heroes.

“That’s all, that’s all on YouTube though right? I mean that’s where you found that,” Peter concludes and brushes past Mr. Stark to stand by his computer. Penny remains where she is, close to the door and Mr. Stark. “You do know that’s all fake, that’s all done on the computer.” 

“I could edit that if I wanted,” Penny adds in support. Mr. Stark nods and continues scanning the room despite the fact all he wants to look at is them. 

“It’s like that video-“

“Oh you mean those UFO’s over Phoenix,” Mr. Stark remarks and with one swift movement grabs the bat next to Peter’s bed and pokes open the attic door. Penny gapes as both of their suits fall down, attached to a string, and expose themselves as Spider-Man and Firework. Penny and Peter both leap forward, ramming each other and the costumes into Peter’s open closet. Spinning around they plaster on faux smiles and pretend to act natural.

“Ugh,” they groan and exhale deeply. Mr. Stark steps up to them and crosses his arms.

“So you’re the Spider-ling, crime fighting spider, spider-boy, and pixie dust girl or fire shot.” 

“Spider-Man,” Peter mumbles.

“Not in that onesie you’re not,” Mr. Stark comments and then pointedly gazes at Penny. 

“Firework,” she utters. 

“It’s not a onesie,” Peter grumbles and they move away from the open closet. “Can’t believe this, because we were really having a good day today, you know Mr. Stark? Didn’t miss our train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there, and algebra test, nailed it.” Peter is upset at being found out and uncaringly tosses a screwdriver down on his desk while Penny observes Mr. Stark examining their suits. 

“Who else knows? Anybody?”

“Nobody,” they reply meekly and shake their heads. Tony has a hundred other questions to ask most of them being along the lines of ‘how have these perfectly adorable omegas been beating up bad guys on the streets?’ 

“Not even your unusually attractive aunt?” 

“No! No! No, no, no,” they exclaim.

“If she knew she would freak out and when she freaks out we freak out,” Peter continues. 

“You know what I think is pretty cool? This webbing,” he comments and tosses a tube to Peter who catches it without looking. “The strength is off the charts, who manufactured that?”

“I did.” Glumly Peter tosses the tube into his hamper and slumps over his desk. Penny, like Peter, is a little angry and a little terrified but she reacts by wringing her hands and standing in her corner of the room. 

“Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Adhesive gloves?”

“It’s a long story.” Mr. Stark holds up Peter’s goggle to his face and tests them out. 

“You can see in these?”

“Yes! Yes I can,” Peter replies, somewhat snappishly, and pulls the suit from Mr. Stark’s grip, shoving it into his laundry hamper. “I can see in those, okay? It’s just that when whatever happened happened, it’s like my senses have been dialed to eleven. There’s-theres way too much input so, so they just kinda help me focus.” 

Tony Stark is baffled by the boys abilities and is assuredly curious about just how sensitive he is. 

“And you?” Suddenly the attention is on Penny and it makes her jolt. “How are you making the light shows? And why almost eighty percent of your costume mesh?” 

“I need to breathe, my skin needs to breathe or else I pass out. And I sort of have the same issue with sensitivity,” Penny stammers and then holds up a hand. Her fingers twiddle and then spark in brilliant colors. 

Tony Stark can hardly believe the pair and their abilities; he desperately wants to know what happened to them. 

“You two are in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom, hundred point restoration. That’s why I’m here,” he declares, finally offering some explanation. Peter and Penny relax somewhat and then plop down on Penny’s bed across from where Mr. Stark sits on Peter’s. 

“Why are you doing this?” It’s an intent and genuine question, why do they do this? “I gotta know, what’s your MO? What gets you two of of those twin beds every morning?”

Peter and Penny look forlornly at each other and then down at their shaking hands. 

“Because-because,” Peter stops and groans in exasperation. “Because we’ve been us our whole lives and we’ve had these powers for six months. I read books and I build computers.”

“I write stories and edit photos,” Penny chimes in seriously.

“And yeah I would love to play football but I couldn’t then so I shouldn’t now.”

“Sure cause you’re different,” Mr. Stark concurs.

“And we can’t tell anybody that so we don’t.” Peter takes a deep breath before he attempts to put into words what they feel. Mr. Stark leans forward, captivated by what they have to say. “When you can do the things that we can but you don’t and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.” 

“We can and so we do,” Penny murmurs in addition. Tony takes a moment to comprehend the compassion and empathy displayed by the two youngest superheroes he has ever met and then swallows.

“So you wanna look out for the little guy, wanna do you part, make the world a better place and all that right?” 

“Yeah, just looking out for the little guy is what it is,” they sum up. Mr. Stark stands and approaches them.

“I’m gonna sit here so you move the leg,” he says and Peter quickly slides to the side to make room for Anthony Stark between them. Mr. Stark sighs deeply and folds his hands.

“You two got passports?”

“Uh no, no we don’t even have drivers licenses,” Penny squeaks out. 

“You ever been to Germany?” 

“No, no, no,” Peter replies.

“Oh you’ll love it!”

“We can’t go to Germany!” they cry out abruptly. 

“Why?”

“We got chores,” Peter mutters lamely and Mr. Stark rolls his eyes.

“Okay I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that,” Mr. Stark grumbles and stands.

“We’re being serious! We can’t just drop everything and go to Germany!” Penny protests and almost adds ‘no matter how rich and attractive the alpha asking us is’. 

“Might be a little dangerous, better tell Aunt Hottie I’m taking you on a little field trip.” 

Penny and Peter jump up, Peter instantly webbing the doorknob and Penny fiercely sparking beside her partner. Mr. Stark looks back and the siamese twins make a definitive statement to him. 

“Don’t tell Aunt May.” 

“Alright Spider-Man, Firework.” 

Just like that Penny Sloan and Peter Parker are sealed into the lives of the Avengers. 

Tony Stark holds out both his hands to Penny and Peter and they stare. Being in proximity to the dashing alpha has been hard enough but now they have to give him strong and firm handshakes. 

Boldly and at the exact same time Penny and Peter lock their hands around Anthony Stark’s.

And that’s when it happens. 

At the touch of Tony Stark the omegas mating and pack instincts awake , recognizing Mr. Stark are one of their alphas. 

Penny and Peter’s hands both clench down as their eyes widen completely while the rush of a mate connection pulses through them. Penny literally sparks, nearly horribly burning Mr. Stark, and Peter squeezes down with his super strength, nearly crushing Mr. Stark’s hand. 

“It’s you, it’s the both of you,” Mr. Stark whispers and the omegas begin to shake. 

The knees of Penny and Peter buckle as their senses utterly overload. The influx of sensation and sudden realization that they both undoubtedly belong to Tony Stark and his pack sends the pair spiraling into shock and panic. 

Tony Stark’s instincts jump into overdrive and he hastily wraps his arms around both tiny omegas and gently lowers them onto Penny’s bed so they don’t hit the floor. 

“All this time you’ve been here, risking your lives in weak suits, and scraping by,” he mumbles and squeezes in between the two dazed omegas. He pulls them into his arms and begins petting their hair as he attempts at comforting them. Penny clings to his fancy jacket with one hand and reaches across to grab Peter’s hand. 

A previously pre-bonded pair of omegas meeting an alpha of their destined pack is a rarity as usually packs only have one omega and the omega is first to initiate the pack. In this case the Avengers have already bonded as a pack and Penny and Peter are not one but two omegas. 

“Oh sweet omegas, you are bigger heroes than you realize,” Tony muses and kisses their heads. 

“Mr. Stark,” they whimper as the rush finally starts to calm. Penny and Peter both pull back a little and gaze up at Tony with doe eyes. 

“This isn’t what you intended.”

“We aren’t what you expected.” 

The omegas are fully aware of the Avengers pack, they’ve been established since the attack on New York. Penny and Peter don’t expect the heroes to make room for them, to accept them, or to even meet the rest of them.

“No you aren’t what we expected, you are so much better. Not only are you insanely fucking adorable but you’re compassionate, smart, oh so perfect, and your timing my sweet omegas is impeccable.”

Penny and Peter both shiver at the way he says ‘my’ and blush bright red. The bubbling insecurities are taken care of for now and give the omegas a sense of hope and promise for their futures. 

The current dispute between the established team and pack has been all over the news, driving Peter and Penny crazy with sorry. Both have idolized the Avengers for years and always felt attracted to them, and now they know why. 

“One touch from you gorgeous angels and it’ll all fall back into place,” Tony utters to himself, but they both hear. 

Now Spider-Man and Firework are friendly neighborhood defenders as well as the saviors of the Avengers.


	2. Private Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Penny confess to May about their extracurricular activities and then Tony Stark whisks then away to Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fluffy filler chapter but the action is gonna start n the next chapter I promise!

“May it’s him, it’s them,” Penny and Peter breath out.

It takes May Parker exactly two seconds to comprehend their words and when she does it’s a lucky occurrence that she’s still on the couch. 

“Oh.” 

Mr. Stark is standing behind them, keeping his hands to himself, but offering steadfast support. 

“Well I suppose you have to go and save them,” May says in a shaky voice. “They need you more than I do.” Peter and Penny look down, almost ashamed, and May is quick to add to her words.

“I just mean you’re going to have a pack now and I’m happy for you but that won’t stop me from missing my P Squared Twins,” May continues and leans forward to encase their hands in her comforting grip. “And yes this is sooner that I expected it would happen, with more challenging people than I thought it would happen with, with more people period than I thought actually, but what’s meant to be is meant to be. Once you find your mates and your pack, there is no going back. And I’m happy for you because I love the both of you so much.” Tears begin to slip down the cheeks of the omegas and their beta caretaker, tears that make Tony wince. He doesn’t want to take these precious angels into the line of fire or have them associated with the danger being a hero brings. 

May wipes her tears and theirs before taking a deep breath and smiling. 

“I guess this means you’re gonna tell me you’re Spider-Man and Firework now, before you run off to Germany to halt a Civil War,” she concludes and the duo gawks. 

“How?”

“I’ve known you both since you were babies, I’ve been raising you for years, and I could tell that the microwave didn’t just short circuit,” May explains and chuckles. Penny had caught the microwave on fire and then Peter tried to fix it but in the end it was a sloppy coverup job. 

“We’re sorry, we didn’t wanna worry you.” 

“I’ll always worry about you and I’ll always love you,” May promises and kisses their foreheads fondly. There is a pause and then she chuckles. “Now go get packed!” 

Penny and Peter nod avidly before scurrying from the living room, leaving Mr. Stark and Aunt May to talk. 

“You don’t intend on rejecting them?” she questions stoically.

“I could never,” he replies genuinely. “Now that I’ve met them...I never want to live without them.” 

“You’ll protect them and you’ll make sure they’re as safe as can be while playing hero?” 

“I already have upgraded and armored suits made for them,” he answers. “In a perfect world they’d never fight again.” 

“You won’t keep them from it will you? You better not try to control them like some knotheaded alpha,” May growls and he shakes his head solemnly.

“I won’t, I swear.” 

“And you won’t let them get hurt by the others? If those two end up back in this apartment a week from now with red eyes and bruised hearts because the rest of your pack didn’t want them so help me I will become your next big villain,” May threatens and Tony only nods.

“And I would help you.” Aunt May accepts all his responses as the correct answers and half smiles.

“Can’t say I’m overjoyed at this but I can tell they’re happy. They’ve been dreaming about some alpha showing up at sweeping them away in some adventure where they find their pack and get married,” May muses with a find gaze down the hall. 

Anthony Edward Stark grins, he actually grins in the midst of all his grief and all the chaos caused by The Accords, because of the tiny, but fierce, omegas down the hall. 

OOO

The second Peter and Penny are in private they latch onto each other and hold tight while breathing heavily. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” they whisper frantically. 

“We just met Tony fucking Stark!” Penny hisses.

“And he’s our alpha! And he knows our other alphas! Our other pack mates! The AVENGERS!” Peter whisper shouts with a flaunting arm gesture at the door. 

“Oh my god Peter I nearly passed out when I saw him in the living room and when he touched us?! I was sure I’d hit the ground,” Penny rambles and holds her head. 

A minute or two pass in quiet before Penny speaks.

“Peter, promise me that whatever happens with our fated pack that we will always have each other.”

Peter whips around and rapidly nods his head as he pulls his lifelong omega partner into a tight embrace.

“I have always had you Penny and you will will always have me. We are never going to change.” he vows. They part after a minute aned return to packing.

“I really hope this all works out because I’m already lost on Mr. Stark.” Penny mumbles as she tosses clothes into an suitcase.

“Oh yeah, totally crushing over here too.” he agrees.

“Who are you most excited to meet?” Penny inquires.

“Thor,” Peter replies instantly and Penny giggles.

“That was fast.”

“Can’t help it, what about you?”

“All of them really but if I had to say Black Widow.” Penny confesses while picturing the footage of Widow fighting Chitauri in New York.

“We should never tell any of them this.” Peter decides after a moment of shared chuckles.

“Oh no! Peter we are going to have so many omega secrets together, more than we do now!” Penny exclaims and holds out her pinky finger. Peter clasps his in hers and they shake, promising each other omega confidentially.

Penelope Sloan and Peter Parker finish packing while daydreaming about pack movie nights, cuddle piles, and simply meeting their destined mates.

“Hey should we do a video diary?”

“Hell yes we should!”

OOO

Once packed and loading their shared suitcase into the trunk of a town car Peter and Penny really start to feel frazzled. They’re holding hands and hesitations before they slide into the fancy car.

Mr. Stark comes up behind them and places a soft hand on each of their shoulders, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“You two make yourselves comfy in the back, I gotta sit up front to make some calls.” he says and then steps forward to get the door for them. Peter and Penny nod sheepishly and clamber into the back, buckling their seatbelts and squishing together on the left side.

OOO

In the the back of the classy town car Peter and Penny unabashedly start filming while Mr. Stark is busy with terse calls.

“New York. Queens. It’s a rough borough, but, hey, it’s home.” Peter narrates in a faux deep voice while scanning the camera down the streets.

“Who are you talking to?” Happy Hogan, Mr. Stark’s driver, inquires.

“No one. Just making a little video of the trip,” Peter responds.

“You know you can’t show it to anyone.”

“Yeah, we know.” they sigh.

“Then why are you narrating in that voice?”

“Umm-because it’s fun.” Peter replies.

“For funzies!” Penny chimes.

“Fun,” he deadpans, unamused by them.

“So, uh, why do they call you Happy?” Peter is attempting small talk to be polite but Happy doesn’t seem amiable.

“Cause he’s so jolly,” Mr. Stark cuts in for the benefit of the omegas entertainment. “Now you two, I’m guessing you’ll share a room at the hotel?”

“We share a suitcase Mr. Stark.” Penny deadpans as Peter pauses filming.

“Alright one grand suite it is,” he decides and then completely swivels around in his seat. “Penny, Peter, you can call me Tony.”

“Oh thank you Mr. Stark but we don’t need a grand suite, we could even share a bed,” Peter insists, glazing over the part where they can call him Tony.

“Most nights we nest on the floor together anyways Mr-Tony." Penny adds.

“You can share a bed all you want but my omegas shall have only the best room,” Tony declares, his alpha instincts taking over and wanting to provide the best for his omegas.

“So fancy...” Penny gasps.

“Oh my gosh they’re so adorable.” Tony murmurs to himself as he dials the number of the infamous Black Widow.

Peter and Penny return to fiddling with their camera and joking with themselves.

The Widow picks up after one ring and says no greeting.

“Assemble everyone we’ve got and head to the location I’ve just sent you. There is something very important we have to discuss while there’s still time,” Stark informs briskly.

“Why is the location a five star hotel?”

“That lead I told you about, it panned out rather spectacularly and I’m gonna put the kids up in a room.” Tony responds.

“Why do they need a five star room?”

“Because they are important.” The tone in which Mr. Stark delivers the statement is heartfelt and stern.

“Stark tell me what’s going on.” Natasha Romanoff demands. She is not one to stand for beating around the bush and the tenseness of the conversation has her concerned. Tony can’t think of anything to say besides;

“It is them Natasha. They are finally here.” Natasha Romanoff is silent for a moment before demanding evidence.

“Pics or it didn’t happen.”

“I-I’m sorry did you just say pics or it didn’t happen in response to me meeting our omegas?” Tony splutters and glances back to find the sweeties staring at him.

“I need evidence Stark.”

“Okay fine I’ll send you a picture,” Tony grumbles and pauses the phone call. He turns to find Penny and Peter snickering and blushing like crazy in the backseat. “Hey you two!”

“Who wants this picture?” Penny inquires while Peter goes for a far more pressing issue.

“How should we pose?”

“It’s for Black Widow so pretend to be really mean,” Tony replies and holds up his phone.

Peter and Penny both growl and hold up their hands like claws while baring their teeth like animals.

“Grrr!”

In that moment Tony Stark is grateful that he decided to film a few seconds rather than snap a single picture. With every passing moment he becomes more and more grateful for the sheer existence of Penelope Sloan and Peter Parker.

“Oh she’ll love this, great job kids,” he muses and sends over the video, continuing the call right after.

“You have three hours maximum to get them to Germany, after that I’m coming after you,” Natasha demands. “The only excuse for lateness I’ll accept is any excuse from them.”

“We will be there." Tony promises.

“Stark you realize what this means?”

“It means there’s hope.”

“We have to protect them,” Natasha concurs. “They are untrained, young, and vulnerable to our enemies, and some of their packmates right now.”

“We can keep them safe and the others would never hurt them, they couldn’t,” Tony assures, though he is doubtful himself. “After this they’ll be apart of a pack of superheroes.”

“We have to protect more than their bodies Tony." Natasha points out. The alphas fall silent until Mr. Stark exhales sharply.

“Well now at least they have you and they have me and each other. More than anything they have each other, Natasha they are so insanely in sync it’s almost creepy.” Mr. Stark chuckles and right on time catches Peter and Penny with their heads bent together, laughing the same laugh.

“Just get them to me Stark." Natasha barks playfully after releasing a breath.

Without another word Natasha hangs up the phone and Tony slows his eyes to close for a moment.

Peter and Penny weren’t listening; they were too busy making a pact to persistently call Tony, Mr. Stark until he stops calling them kids.

“What did she think of us?” they asks and lean forward for the response. Their nerves are all but shot after the events of the day but there’s an insistent tightness in their chests.

“She can’t wait to meet you,” he says simply and the omegas vibrate with excitement.

“We can’t wait either!” they cheer and then stop short. The sensation of meeting Mr. Stark was overwhelming and with Black Widow will come the rest of Team Iron Man and after that hopefully the rest of the pack. “Well maybe we can.”

“What’s that?” Peter and Penny share a secret stare before coming to the same conclusion.

“Nothing, we are just rambling excitedly again,” they lie and with their puppy eyes they fool Mr. Stark.

Peter and Penny will share their trepidations with Mr. Stark in private hopefully over food.

OOO

The rest of the half hour car ride is filled with a frenzied Tony Stark who is trying to get the government off his rogue packmates and jittery omegas.

“Is that a private plane?” Peter and Penny gasp as they gawk at the huge plane. Peter is holding a camera and flipping between their shocked faces and the plane.

“Yes it is,” Mr. Stark replies while beaming. His inner alpha purrs at the sight of his omegas amazement. Tony hops out of the car and then pulls open the door for Peter and Penny. Slowly they climb out, continuously staring with widened eyes.

“We should get our bags.” Penny breathes out.

“Hey, should we go to the bathroom before?” Peter questions.

“There’s a bathroom on it.” Happy informs while opening the trunk and grabbing their suitcase.

“That is fancy...” Penny and Peter muse as they each reach for the suitcase.

“Hop on aboard spiderling and spitfire,” Tony invites and swipes the suitcase away from them. “I have your bag.” Peter and Penny don’t need another invitation, they quickly scurry up the extended steps and onto the luxurious aircraft.

A peek in the cockpit reveals a lack of a pilot and complex auto piloting system.

“No pilot? That’s awesome!” the pair exclaim and then throw themselves into the first open seats beside Happy.

“Is that where you’re gonna sit?” Happy asks with a frown on his face.

“Yeah...” Peter and Penny trail off, feeling awkward and a little embarrassed.

“This is your first time on a private plane?” Happy concludes.

“Our first time on any plane,” Penny replies while nervously looking around. The plane begins making a grating noise as it starts up and Peter and Penny, being new flyers, both jolt in surprise and fear.

“Should it? Should it be? Should it be making that noise?” Peter stammers. Happy rolls his eyes as the omegas start becoming frantic but Tony instantly jumps to their rescue.

“Happy switch with me, why don’t you go sit near the back where you can have your space.” Happy grumbles but obliges Mr. Stark’s request allowing Tony to sit across from his sweet pair. He leans forward and gathers their hands in his, holding them tight.

“You trust me right?”

“Of course.” they murmur and nod furiously.

“I engineered this plane, it’s completely safe I swear.” he promises and the omegas anxieties melt away. His hands are warm and calloused and comforting against their soft palms. “I would never let anything bad happen to you.”

It’s a sweet promise, but one he can’t keep.

Peter and Penny don’t even have to side eye each other before they jump forwards and nestle themselves into the arms of the mechanic. Tony Stark holds them close and smiles to himself, wondering what he did to deserve them.

No more really needs to be said so they cuddle in silence until a pressing thought comes to mind.

“Why didn’t Lieutenant Rhodes ask for a picture of us?” Penny queries and both omegas peer up at Tony through long lashes.

“Rhodey wants to see you with his own eyes first and he has a little more trust in me than Nat,” Mr. Stark responds and grins at them. “They are both going to be so thrilled and so jealous I found you first.” Peter and Penny laugh a little and then rest their heads back on his chest.

“Mr. Stark back in the car when you asked what we had said and we told you it was nothing-“

“We were lying.” Penny finishes for Peter and Mr. Stark furrows his eyebrows. They were lying then but they’ve decided it would be best to be up front.

“What did you say?”

“That we could wait to meet Ms. Romanoff and Lieutenant Rhodes.” Peter confesses.

“Why’s that? What’s wrong?” Tony questions, concerned and a little upset they didn’t tell him earlier.

“It’s just meeting you was so overwhelming.” Penny mutters while playing with the collar of his shirt.

“Wonderfully overwhelming, but still overwhelming,” Peter adds quickly. “We are both coming in late to this so it magnifies the first connection and then we have our own set of sensitivities...”

“I nearly burned your hand and Peter nearly broke your other,” Penny interjects. They both feel guilty about their reactions and terrified of doing it all over again and again.

“We just don’t want to hurt anyone or completely freak out in the middle of something important....” Peter mumbles. Despite the presence of the packs fated omegas the confrontation could very well spiral into a messy battle and that would be the worst time to open a bond.

“If you aren’t ready you don’t have to touch them at all,” Tony murmurs intently. “They can wait, we can all wait, until you’re ready. When you first meet Natasha and Rhodey don’t worry about hurting them, they’re tough they can take it.”

“They are superheroes.” Peter mumbles to Penny. Mr. Stark has a point about Lieutenant Rhodes and Agent Romanoff being able to handle a certain amount of pain but they don’t want to be the causes. Lately the news has been covered in footage of explosions and small fights happening between the pack, they’ve been battered enough.

“We don’t want to be the causes of anymore pain.” Penny interjects to offer more explanation.

“You could never,” Mr. Stark returns assuredly. “You are cause to end this.” His words are promising and a little off base but his heart is in the right place.

A lot of weight rests on the tiny shoulders of Peter and Penny, too much for just one of them to bare. There is simultaneously too much space for them in the pack and not enough. The omegas fear more how they’ll fit in the Avengers but more than that they fearing facing their future packmates and ending this ugly dispute.

Pushing down all the negatives they close their eyes and lean into Mr. Stark, inhaling his reassuring and protective pheromones.

There is no turning back now, Peter Parker and Penelope Sloan can never go back to Queens, never go back to life before meeting Tony Stark, not even if they wanted to so badly they couldn’t dream of anything else.

OOO

The plane lands and Tony ponders waking the kids up or letting them sleep and getting into trouble with Nat.

“I can wake them up,” Happy offers.

“Better idea I’ll do it, gently, while you film,” Tony counters and Happy begrudgingly picks up the decent camera. The driver focuses the shot. starts filming, and then flashes his boss the thumbs up.

Gingerly he ruffles the hair on their heads and pokes their cheeks.

Peter blinks slowly and then yawns loudly while his other half barely stirs.

“Good morning sleepyheads,” Tony greets with a bright warm smile. Peter’s eyes bug out and he jolts awake instantly.

“Penny! Penny! Wake up! It wasn’t a dream!” Peter hisses and pokes Penny in the cheeks until she groans and awakens.

“Wasn’t?” she mumbles and rubs her eyes. Penny blinks and stare at the alpha holding them. “Oh my god it wasn’t.”

“And thank god for that!” Mr. Stark is just as happy as they are that the past hours were all real. The trio laugh amongst themselves and take no notice to the world around them until Peter glances out the window and sees a new tarmac.

“Mr. Stark are we in Germany?!”

“That we are Peter,” Tony answers and the omegas jump up.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Penny raves and they both tug on Mr. Starks sleeves, pulling him to his feet. Tony checks his watch and swallows nervously.

“Yeah, we gotta go or Nat’s gonna kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support, comment suggestions for how you want things to go and thanks to a lovely commenter I’m contemplating a sort of angsty route with omega!Bruce so look forward to that


	3. New Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Penny get new suits and meet Nat and Rhodey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos!! I love hearing your ideas and suggestions!

“We’re in Berlin now and I think we’re breaking so many driving laws,” Peter begins as he films Happy zigzagging in between lanes of traffic and zipping down the road.

“I weighed traffic tickets against the spite of Natasha Romanoff and decided to take tickets,” Mr. Stark remarks from the front seat and Peter zooms in on his suave expression. 

“Good call,” Penny agrees while she watches out the window. 

“I guess we’re on our way to some fancy hotel to meet Black Widow and War Machine before we throw hands with Captain America in a Denny’s parking lot,” Peter narrates and Penny snorts at his commentary.

“If you’re watching Cap, you can catch these hands-“ Penny growls, holding up tiny fists, and then pauses, forming a sincere expression. “With your hands because we are all mates and we care about you.” 

Tony Stark flinches, unbeknownst to the omegas, as he is reminded of Steve and pictures the worst case scenario of Steve and the rest of the pack not coming back. Even worse than that, something he can’t even imagine, is the thought of the Rogue Avengers seriously wounding the omegas before they realize. 

“We haven’t even met you yet but we care about you and I think that says a lot,” Peter reinforces. 

It’s a pure moment, so sweet, and thankfully it’s all captured on film so it can be shown to the pack later. 

“This turn Happy!” Tony abruptly shouts and the driver hits he breaks and yanks the wheel sharply. The wheels screech on the road and Mr. Stark throws his arm across the seats, attentively ‘soccer mom-ing’ the younger passengers. Peter and Penny lurch forward until they hit their seatbelts, both inhaling harshly, and Peter nearly drops the camera.

When their hearts stop pounding Peter and Penny take a deep breath and shift their eyes to the windows again. 

Happy is pulling up to the hotel, they’re here and they couldn’t be more nervous. 

“Oh, we’re here,” the omegas observe, breathless. They half expect Black Widow to be waiting for them outside the lobby entrance but realistically they know she’s trying to be covert so she’ll be holed up in the room. 

“Alright out! Out! Happy park the car, I’m gonna get these two to Nat,” Mr. Stark barks causing Peter and Penny to quickly scramble out of the car, leaving everything inside. “We gotta hurry, the room is on the first floor.” 

“No stairs and no elevator!” Penny concludes.

“Show us the way Mr. Stark!” Peter presses. They both share a two second conversation with their eyes and then grab Mr. Stark’s hands.

Mr. Stark blanks out at the contact and goes still, gaping at them both. 

“Mr. Stark! Agent Romanoff needs to see us!!” they whine and pull on his arms.

“Right! Yeah...Nat,” he mumbles and begins walking briskly into the hotel. 

No one stops them or questions them as they power walk past the front office and down the hall of rooms. 

It only takes two minutes for them to reach the designated room but then they halt. Tony drops their hands and holds up his fist to tap out the secret code. 

Butterflies and stomping elephants erupt in the hearts of Peter and Penny and Penny finds herself latching onto Peter’s sleeve once again. 

The door unlocks and a tall dark-skinned man is standing behind it, his hand hovering over the gun on his waist. 

“Don’t shoot!” Penny squeaks.

“We haven’t finished watching Supernatural yet!” Peter adds.

Lieutenant James Rhodes takes one look at the omegas and one whiff of their scent before relaxing his guard wholly. 

“You’re right they are adorable,” Rhodes agrees chipperly and grins at the pair. “Come on in.” 

Mr. Stark steps in first and pulls them in behind him while they stare. 

“Where’s Romanoff?”

The door promptly shuts behind them, revealing the spy’s presence, and scaring Peter and Penny. The omegas jump up and slide into defensive positions, Penny sparking at her fingers and Peter aiming his web shooters. 

“Fast reaction time,” Natasha Romanoff praises. 

The second they see it’s her the tension pulled tight in their chests snaps and their arms fall to their sides. Peter slumps back against the wall as he catches his breath and Penny leans over, placing her hands on her knees while panting. 

“We’ve had just about enough of shocks for the day,” they breathe out and the alphas crowd in to see if they’re alright. 

“I’ve nearly cursed so many fucking times,” Penny grumbles without a care and reaches her hand up blindly. She’s looking to grab Peter’s always long sleeves but instead her hand lands on Natasha Romanoff’s bare arm. 

Penny’s head snaps up and her gaze locks onto the touching skin at the same time Peter lurches forward to take Penny’s hand away. The second his hand touches Penny’s and the flesh of Agent Romanoff the connection springs out. 

The omegas both grip down hard as it jolts their bodies, harsh shaking and a rush of heat. Tony instantaneously surges forward and wraps his arms around the shocked omegas, to save them from collapsing in the moment. The spy quickly recovers from the initial shock and moves to help Tony hold them up. The connection is more intense this time and the omegas are weak to it, knees buckling under their weight. 

Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark hold tight to them, Tony whispering nonsense in their ears and the stoic spy just staring with wide eyes. She never imagined she’d be deserving of a pack much less a pack with two bright omegas. Having Peter and Penny in her arms and so close to her makes it all real and the bond flourishing between them is a shining light in the darkness of her life. 

James Rhodes watches them with a soft yet far away look in his eyes, wanting to comfort the omegas through the arduous initial bond but knowing his touch would only worsen things.

“A fool,” Penny breathes out about herself when things finally begin to settle. The arms encasing them loosen slightly and Peter reaches out to Penny. 

“Penny.” The gaze accompanied with the word tells Penny all she needs to know about what Peter’s thinking and the tiny grin she returns tells him all he needs to know. 

The hand of Penelope Sloan shoots out and grabs the forearm of James Rhodes and on instinct he leans forward, allowing Peter to latch on. 

This time they welcome the new connection and it triples in intensity as it overcomes them. Peter and Penny bite back stunned yelps and their heads fall back against the alphas surrounding them. 

The first contact between mates feels almost like a heat with its warmth and almost painfully overwhelming emotions. 

The pair of omegas are pleasantly surprised that coming into contact with three of their alphas hasn’t triggered a heat and they conclude one will follow after they meet the rest of the pack. 

“Why’d you do that?” Lieutenant Rhodes questions a minute later when Penny pats his cheek. 

“You’ve been waiting-“

“We’ve been waiting,” Peter interjects and Penny nods at him. They’re both in a haze, talking and moving lazily about. 

“For so so long,” Penny says and they both whimper. The consecutive pre-bonds have them feeling vulnerable and emotional. 

“You all deserve this, deserve us,” Peter finishes. The sentiment, while being spoken brokenly, rings out all the same and has the alphas reeling. 

“But we’re gonna need a beat here,” Penny mumbles as her hand falls to tightly grip Rhodey’s shirt and her head falls onto Natasha’s chest. Peter is similarly slumped over, holding to Natasha and leaning on Tony. 

Above their heads the alphas are intently staring at each other, silently arguing over who gets to carry who to the bed where they can relax. 

Lieutenant Rhodes acts first, scooping Penny up into his arms with one fast movement. The omega squeaks and wraps her arms around his neck tightly. Tony and Natasha turn to each other, both wearing challenging expressions on who gets Peter. 

“Stand down Stark, you’ve been with them for hours,” Natasha remarks, with a icy yet calm expression. 

“I’m gonna allow this,” Tony dictates and steps back to let Natasha pick up Peter. 

“Peter! Peter the dream! The dream Peter!” Penny exclaims with flailing arms. She’s talking about the silly childhood dream they’ve always had of being swept off their feet by loving alphas. 

“Feet, swept off our feet!” Peter returns and kicks his legs up. His carrier, the Black Widow, barely adjusts or waivers under his squirming. 

“What are you on about?” Tony asks, a stupid grin on his face. 

“We’ve always wanted and dreamed for a pack,” Peter starts as Natasha plops him down on the nearby cushiony surface. 

“Just someone to come and sweep us off our feet,” Penny chimes in while Rhodes sits her down on the edge of the large hotel bed. 

“Typical omega daydream stuff,” they both mutter and interlock hands.

Initiating two bonds in such a short space has left them both vibrating almost as if they’ve been electrified. 

Penny looks down at her hands and her eyes widen in horror upon seeing the sparks at the edges of her fingers. She looks up to see tiny burn marks on the clothes of her mates and small red burns on their flesh. 

Beside her Peter is eyeing the already bruising finger imprints on their mates. 

At the same time they open their mouths to apologize and find themselves being shushed by Mr. Stark.

“No, no, not your fault,” he insists and Lieutenant Rhodes and Agent Romanoff immediately catch on.

“These? Oh these don’t even hurt. This is nothing,” Rhodey assures and shrugs.

“Barely a twinge of pain,” Nat reinforces and ruffles their hair. “Fierce omegas.” 

“Durable alphas,” they reply with matching dazed smiles and half lidded eyes. “Hug us!” Peter and Penny hold up their arms and wiggle their fingers invitingly. “Group hug!” 

Tony Stark and James Rhodes have participated in group hugs before, always with Pepper. Natasha Romanoff, on the other hand, has only been in one group hug and that hug was with Clint Barton and Phil Coulson after Phil revealed he survived Loki’s attack.

All the alphas simultaneously forget their past experiences with group hugs and their trepidations and embrace the omegas, wrapping them in a safe alpha scent. 

“This is a really nice hug, thanks you guys,” Peter and Penny murmur. 

A few minutes pass in peace before Tony’s watch starts beeping and they break away. 

“That means we have to go right!? It’s go time!” the younger heroes shout and leap up, only swaying slightly. The urgency sobers them up and snaps them into focus. There is still a possible tragedy to deal with. 

“Peter-“

“Penny-“

“We have to get dressed!” 

“Yes, your uniforms are in the next room,” Mr. Stark informs and the omegas scramble for the connecting door. Peter pulls the camera back out and turns it on as they enter the next room. 

“Oh, we’re neighbors!” they observe excitedly, like innocent children. 

Natasha and Rhodey shoot Tony a confused glance and he leans in to whisper an explanation.

“They like to vlog.” 

OOO

“We got this, Penny we go this,” Peter chants, the camera view rocking as they speed through pulling on their costumes. 

“We do! We really do!” 

A knock comes at the door and Peter webs the knob, yanking it open, in a flash. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Tony gasps and the small heroes frown. 

“Our suits.” 

“Shoot, I didn’t give you the cases did I?” 

“What cases?” Mr. Stark breezes past them into the room and pulls open a door near the bed. “What case? What? We thought that was a closet-This is still our room?” With furrowed eyebrows, Peter and Penny follow him into the open living space while gawking. 

“Our room is way bigger than we thought,” Penny utters to the camera.

Tony comes to a stop and gestures at two large metal briefcases on a coffee table in the center of the extended room. 

“A minor upgrade,” Mr. Stark proclaims and just like that both cases pop open to reveal two high grade suits.

“WOAH! Oh, my God!” Peter and Penny shout and edge closer to examine the new costumes. “Th-these are for us?!”

“Yes of course, I even made some adjustments on the plane while you were sleeping,” Tony responds, beaming at the omegas awe. “Go ahead and put them on and I can explain their functions on the way,” Tony directs and bows out of the room to give them privacy. 

“He made us new suits!” Peter and Penny hiss to each other, hands waving in excitement. 

“This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!” Peter gushes. 

“This is the most badass thing I’ve ever seen!” Penny raves. 

“We have to get changed!” 

OOO

The suits only take seconds to step into as they snap into place easily once the center spider is pressed on Peter’s suit and the center star on Penny’s. 

When designing their outfits each hero had to consider their weaknesses. Peter needed to close himself up, control the input to his senses, and Penny had to open her suit, she needs as much oxygen to her skin as possible. 

Before Peter wore a red and blue sweatsuit with dark goggles and a hoodie mask but now it’s a spandex material with web patterns and a high tech set of mechanical eyes. 

Before Penny wore a black mesh bodysuit with a red corset and red skirt with black shorts underneath as well as a black domino mask. Now the mesh is thicker, but still breathable, the corset is armored, and her mask is also computerized. 

Each outfit, most noticeably, has retractable gloves. 

“This is insane. Insane. Look at this thing. Look. Look at the eyes-This is the greatest day of my life!” Peter cheers and pulls off his head mask to speak to the camera. He pans to Penny who is stretching in her suit and flexing use of the retractable gloves. 

“This is crazy! This fabric is so thick, bulletproof if I had to guess, but I can still breathe! Can you believe he made these for us!?” Their faces sting from all the smiling and in pure excitement they clash in an enthusiastic hug and bounce on their feet.

A knock comes at the door and then a somber proclamation.

“Are you two ready? Because we found Steve and we don’t have long to intercept him.” 

The omegas go silent and gaze forlornly at each other, it is time.

“We’re ready.”

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short I know but I needed a filler before the action picks up


	4. United We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Iron Man confronts Captain America at the airport and Tony Stark reveals to Steve that their pack has two omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you should all know this chapter for really out of hand and I’m posting it unedited because I know you’ve all been waiting 
> 
> Also this is pretty fluff and the angst is super light so if you want I can post an alternate chapter 4 where all the nitty gritty fights take place

It isn’t hard for Mr. Stark to deduce where the rogue Avengers are heading and by working quickly the authorities evacuate the airport in a half hour.

When Team Iron Man arrives the usually crowded location is a ghost town.

“This is so weird,” Peter and Penny whisper as they look all around at the emptiness. The omegas can’t help but feel astoundingly small and helpless in the grand sum of things.

Mr. Stark is striding beside them on one side, Lieutenant Rhodes on the other, and Agent Romanoff trailing behind.

“Is this all of us? Is there back up?” Penny and Peter inquire in quiet voices.

“You two are my backup,” Mr. Stark replies stiffly.

“And my backup is arriving now with Vision,” Agent Romanoff informs and nods ahead to the sentient computer and walking panther.

Penny’s hand automatically shoots out and grabs the wrist of Peter anxiously, who are these people to the pack.

“King T’Challa, Vision, meet the two angels her to save us!” Mr. Stark declares and gestures to the omegas dramatically. “Seriously this is Firework and Spider-Man.” Peter and Penny both wave in sync and duck their heads.

“Nice to meet you both,” Vision says and gives a slight nod.

“It is nice to know we have help,” T’Challa agrees. Neither of the heroes move to shake their hands so the omegas back step out of an anxious habit.

It goes quiet, no one sure of what to say in this impossible situation. The air is tense and they are all waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Captain America to show up.

“Give me a second with the kids,” Mr. Stark requests and steps off to the side. Peter and Penny glance at each other before crowding into his space. Agent Romanoff and Lieutenenat Rhodes are still within earshot but T’Challa has moved has stepped away respectfully. Vision is floating above them and Peter and Penny aren’t quite sure what to make of it.

Mr. Stark places his hands on their shoulders and squeezes in a way that makes warmth and calm wash over them.

“I need you two to be careful out there alright? Don’t retract your gloves for anything and Penny you need to be especially careful about your revealed skin,” Mr. Stark murmurs intently. “The computers in your suits respond to voice commands, mental signals, and certain body movements. You’ll get the hang of it quick but for now I’d suggest sticking to your old tricks.” The omegas nod their heads and he sighs. “Penny if you need to seal the mesh just cross your arms in front of your chest quickly.”

Experimentally Penny slams her arms across her chest in an ‘X’ style and the mesh seals and shields her skin. When she places her arms down the suit slots back open and oxygen rushes in.

“Alright Mr. Stark,” they chime and he exhales deeply.

“Don’t take unnecessary risks and avoid touching all of them. Either of you getting overwhelmed or hurt by a bond snapping into place when you aren’t ready isn’t worth any situation.” The omegas nod in agreement but silently they both make a different pact.

As a last resort either of them would be willing to initiate a bond with their rogue packmates.

“When Cap shows up I’d like if you’d stay hidden for a minute while I try to talk to him, see if I can salvage this.”

In the eyes of Peter and Penny the situation is too far gone for that but Mr. Stark looks desperate so once again they nod.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Hm?”

“It’s going to be okay,” the omegas promise and both place a hand on his face. “We are willing to do whatever it takes to save your pack and our future pack.”

“What did we do to deserve you?” Mr. Stark breathes out and they smile.

“For starters you saved the world a few times,” they respond and giggle.

“They have a point Stark,” Agent Romanoff concurs and he shrugs while nodding.

“You got me there.”

“You deserve us, you all do,” Penny promises.

“And we will fight for this pack because we deserve it too,” Peter adds.

“Okay, I’m calling it, you are too adorable,” Mr. Stark grumbles and opens his arms to embrace them. “Romanoff, Rhodey, get in here too.” The agent rolls her eyes but gladly joins in on he hug while Rhodey wholeheartedly slides into the mix.

“Quick question,” Penny poses, her voice slightly muffled by the arms surrounding her and Peter.

“What is Vision to us?” Peter finishes. The three alphas share a smirk and small laugh at the sheepish omegas before Lieutenant Rhodes answers them.

“He doesn’t have a dynamic but he’s pack, he’s family.”

“Then Vision get in on this!” Peter and Penny call.

“I am unsure about the protocol surrounding a ‘group hug’ but if it pleases you I suppose I shall take part,” he replies mechanically and lowers himself to very robotically wrap his arms around the grouping.

“This is nice, we will have to have one big warm hug after this is all over with everyone,” the omegas muse, allowing themselves for another moment to forget the gravity of the situation.

The embrace holds for a moment before the alphas untangle themselves and Vision floats away again.

“Prepare yourselves,” Natasha advises. The spy is adjusting her widows bites and stretching her arms out. Mr. Stark is stepping into his suit, just like Lieutenant Rhodes, and gearing up the weapons devices.

Firework and Spider-Man wander a little ways away and begin testing certain movements and techniques in the new suits.

“The helicopter will be our bait,” Mr. Stark says and Rhodes gives him a robotic thumbs up.

“Now we wait,” Peter and Penny whisper to each other.

OOO

It isn’t long before Captain America appears, striding through an underpass and then jogging into the private runway where they wait.

“There he is!” Peter hisses to Penny and they both hide behind a large luggage crate.

“He’s going straight for the helicopter,” Penny breathes out as they peak out to watch him. Captain America is jogging towards the grounded chopper now.

Abruptly an electro disabler slams onto the chopper short corridors the entire thing. Steve Rogers halts and stares to the sky where Iron Man and War Machine are descending.

Wordlessly Peter holds out his hand and Penny takes it, squeezing it.

“Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?” Mr. Stark remarks sardonically after his faceplate has rescinded.

“Definitely weird,” Rhodey agrees.

“Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this,” Steve reasons and instantly Peter and Penny can see the hurt in his eyes.

T'Challa leaps over a truck and lands before Captain Rogers, claws out and on the offensive.

“Captain,” he greets coldly.

“Your highness,” Steve counters.

The interactions are not that of a cohesive and loving pack, more a group of betrayed and hurt friends.

“Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?” Mr. Stark requests. The request is filled with sass and in no way does Mr. Stark expect his rogue packmates to surrender.

“Why are they talking to each other like that?” Peter mutters with furrowed eyebrows.

“They feel betrayed,” Penny replies blankly.

“You're after the wrong guy,” Captain America declares.

“Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday,” Mr. Stark spits out and Cap shakes his head.

“And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't,” Steve appeals and stares at Tony with a sad gaze.

“Steve… you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?” Agent Romanoff murmurs intently.

“Bucky...” Steve trails off and exhales sharply. “Bucky is pack.”

“This changes things,” Peter and Penny gasp, going stiff and gaping. How are Mr. Stark, Lieutenant Rhodes, Agent Romanoff, and Vision going to handle this?

“That makes the news I have more awkward,” Mr. Stark begins and the omegas inhale. He’s about to break the news about them to Steve but with the recent development it might not be believable. “Steve I found them, our omegas, I found them.”

Captain Rogers blanches for a moment but then he back steps harshly.

“That’s not possible, we don’t have an omega. We had Bruce,” he snaps in disbelief.

The omegas both recoil in shock and confusion, what does Dr. Banner have to do with them.

“Bruce may have been an omega before the accident but he’s a beta now and that doesn’t change the fact that I found our omegas! Steve our pack can be whole now, we have two omegas,” Mr. Stark argues vehemently.

“I can’t believe you.”

The combination of the rarity of multiple omegas being in one pack, the current situation, and the unknown place of Bruce in the pack has made the existence of Peter and Penny unbelievable.

“New plan,” Penny whispers and Peter is right there with her mentally.

“We make Captain America believe in us, we have to touch him,” Peter strategizes and Penny nods.

“We also need to get Sergeant Barnes,” Penny adds.

“You don’t believe me? Cap are you-are you kidding me? They are real and they are here and they are perfect little heroes!” Mr. Stark shouts before getting fed up. “All right, I've run out of patience,” he growls and holds up his arms like a triangle before shouting the calling signal for Spider-Man and Firework. “Underoos!”

“That’s us!” they exclaim, their bodies and minds suddenly jumping into hyperdrive.

Peter shoots a web at the underpass and uses it to fly into the midst, his other hand webbing the shield from Steve’s grasp, and then lands after a perfect flip on a car next to Mr. Stark.

Simultaneously Penny sprints and leaps over the crate, shooting small fireworks from her fingers, does a flip in sync with Peter and then lands besides Mr. Stark on the ground.

Penny served as the fiery distraction allowing Peter to get the shield and bind Steve with ease.

“Nice job,” Iron Man praises and the younger heroes grow flustered.

“Thanks. Well, I could've stuck our landings a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing! Mr. Stark. It's-It's perfect. Thank you,” Peter rambles, making frantic hand gestures as he does.

“And I could’ve definitely sprinkled in a few more fireworks but I just didn’t wanna burn anyone again, sorry about that again by the way. This suit is amazing Mr. Stark,” Penny babbles in a similar fashion to Peter.

“Seriously you’re both adorable but we can’t start a conversation right now,” Mr. Stark responds seriously.

“Gotcha.” The omegas then finally turn their attention to Steve Rogers and give tiny broken waves. “Cap… Captain. Big fans, We’re Spider-Man and Firework.”

The Captain is taken aback by their presence but also appears utterly calm, too calm.

“Hey, everyone,” Peter and Penny chime.

“You've been busy,” Steve observes.

“And you've been a complete idiot! Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place!” Mr. Stark hisses, completely exasperated and angry. “I'm trying to keep…” his voice breaks and his scowl falls into a broken expression. “I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers, our pack,” he emphasizes and then finishes weakly, “apart.”

“You did that when you signed.”

Peter and Penny are dying to jump in, tell them it’s not too late and it can be fixed, but they’re too afraid and unsure.

“Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW!” Tony demands. “Because it's us!”

Because it’s us, because it’s your mates, because together they can figure this out.

“Because I’m not lying, and these are our omegas.”

Firework and Spider-Man steel themselves for a worse case scenario but Steve seems to be thinking this out.

“It’s the truth Steve,” Nat confirms.

“I got the bruises and burns from the two to prove it,” Rhodey interjects and the omegas blush.

“Sorry again, we were a little overwhelmed and excited.” Rhodey winks at them and they almost squeal.

Steve Rogers is breathing hard and contemplating everything, could this be what their pack has been waiting for, and if so what do they do now?

“Tony I need your help,” he finally admits. “But I can’t hand Bucky over.”

“He’s killed innocent people Steve,” Tony repeats.

“Bucky didn’t do Vienna.” Steve stares at T’Challa when he denies Bucky’s involvement and the king’s shoulders relax slightly. “He was framed and he ran because he was scared.”

“And what about the others?!”

“He was brainwashed and tortured for decades Tony!”

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers both stagger, unable to meet in the middle but both trying so hard.

Peter and Penny both straighten up, the finest movement that snaps all attention to them.

“Stark, if he’s our mate we should protect him,” Natasha suggests while her eyes stay on the omegas and Tony bristles.

Carefully Peter examines the surroundings, looking for where the other members of Team Captain America could be hidden. He spies Falcon and Sergeant Barnes through the glass windows perched in a terminal nearby. Peter peers back at Penny who is watching him curiously.

“ _If things go south, I’ll go for Sergeant Barnes_ ” he mouths to her and she nods.

“ _I’ll get Captain Rogers_.”

The tension in the air is thick and both Iron Man and Captain America are waiting for something to break it.

“Tony, please, we don’t have much time. That psychiatrist, he’s set this all up and he’s about to awaken five more super soldiers that can do a lot more damage than Bucky’s done, in even less time.”

“Rhodey, Romanoff you’ve said your piece and we know where Vision stands, so Firework and Spider-Man what do you think?” Tony sighs, cutting the tension and leaving the decision to the omegas.

“What?!” they squeak and then scramble forward to stand beside Mr. Stark.

“You’re part of the team now, what do you think we should do?”

“Well...you both trust each other right?” Penny starts.

“And you believe what Captain Rogers is saying right Mr. Stark?” Peter continues.

“And Captain Rogers you believe what Mr. Stark is saying about is right?” Penny and Peter both say hopefully.

“Tony I-I,” Steve stammers, carefully avoiding the eyes of Peter and Penny. He can’t believe quite yet, he needs the proof, and Peter and Penny can provide it.

Bravely Spider-Man and Firework step forward, gloves rescinding, and lock hands together.

“Pete, Pen what are you doing?” Tony asks, concern written on his face and they glance back at him with assuring smiles. A blush comes to their cheeks at the use of a new nickname but they keep striding towards the captain.

It only takes seconds to come face to face with Captain America but it feels like an intense eternity. When they reach him Penny summons a dagger of light to her palm and cuts the webbing off his hand. Steve gazes at them and gingerly pulls his gloves off, letting them fall to the ground. Peter’s hood and Penny’s mask join the Captain’s gloves on the ground, revealing their warm faces and soft eyes. Steve hesitates and then unclips his helmet, dropping it aside carelessly.

Anticipation and anxiety build with each passing second till they can’t wait any longer.

The omegas side eye each other briefly before taking a deep breath and each grasping a hand.

Instantaneously the bond jolts through them, shaking the omegas fo their cores and causing them to yelp out and groan.

“You’re real,” Steve gasps. “Oh my God this is real!” The omegas hum in agreement and nod their heads by their eyes are screwed shut and their hands are squeezing Steve’s hand. The omegas knees buckle but before they can fall to the ground Steve catches them in his arms and pulls them close, nuzzling his face into their hair. He inhales their scent deeply and grins widely. “Oh bless you sweet omegas, bless your timing too.”

In his arms the Penny sparks and Peter holds him in a bruising grip.

“Believe me now?” Tony is frowning but his eyes are hopeful.

“They’re perfect,” Steve says and Tony approaches the trio, feeling overly protective of the pair while they are incapacitated.

Heads still spinning and vision making everything appear blurry the omegas groan and breathe deeply through the bond.

“Mr. Stark,” the omegas mutter and blindly reach out to him. Their hands land on cold metal arms and it soothes the heat in their skin.

Tony hesitates, he wants to trust Steve but he’s been hurt too many times before and now he has to protect Peter and Penny too.

“S-Sergeant B-Barnes,” Peter and Penny pant out. “H-him too.” Tony wants to yell, vehemently deny the presence of that man anywhere near the innocent omegas, but he can’t bring himself to say no to the omegas.

“Hear that Sam, Bucky?” Steve inquires over the com.

“On our way,” Sam replies and Peter can hear him.

Penny blinks and shakes her head, trying to adjust her vision and refocus. Peter is doing the same as Penny and blearily pats Mr. Stark’s cheek.

“We’ll be okay,” they promise but that doesn’t stop Tony from locking his faceplate back into place and powering up the repulsors in his hands.

By the time Bucky and Sam come into view, both jogging in tandem, Peter and Penny have mostly recovered.

Steve still holds an arm around each of their waists to help them balance.

“Hi! We’re your omegas!” Peter and Penny exclaim and Bucky’s eyes widen. “Nice to meet you...” they trail off, not knowing what he would want to be called by them.

“You can call me James,” he provides. His voice is deep and tinged with worry.

“You can call us Peter and Penny,” they return cheerily. The omegas are acting as calm and normal as possible but it’s hard considering how vulnerable they are and the animosity between all the heroes present.

“I don’t know if I’m worth all this,” James murmurs and the omegas deflate.

Seeing this man, who has suffered so much and unwillingly caused so much suffering, before them looking so defeated and broken is heart wrenching.

Peter and Penelope step away from Steve and shuffle up to Bucky.

“It doesn’t matter who you have been or what you have done before, because now you are our alpha and you are doing good.” Boldly the small omegas reach up and gently place a hand on each side of his face.

James inhales sharply as the bond initiates and his eyes bulge out in shock. This time it is easier, James hasn’t joined the pack yet so it isn’t as overwhelming. The flush of warmth tingles through once again and it feels positively pleasurable and comforting.

James reaches up and holds Peter’s hand against his cheek and then without a thought does the same for Penny with his metal hand. Penny’s eyes fly open in surprise and James mistakes it for horror so he quickly pulls his metal arm away.

“No! No I’m just surprised, I’ve never met anyone I couldn’t accidentally burn,” Penny insist and takes back his shiny grip. “Peter couldn’t bruise this arm either.”

The omegas each hold his hand and examine it in wonder.

“It has always been a weapon,” James utters and flexes the fingers.

“It doesn’t have to be anymore, you don’t have to be that anymore.” It’s a wholesome promise and they seal it by embracing him tightly.

It’s a perfect moment but it can’t last, not when there is a crazy man trying to set loose five super soldiers.

Behind them Mr. Stark is still on guard and Captain Rogers is watching them with a straight face but they can read the joy in his minute expressions.

“Mr. Stark,” the omegas prompt.

“Don’t let me down again Steve.” Is the response of Tony Stark and it barely seeps the tension out of the situation. “Do not let them down.”

“I won’t,” he vows.

T’Challa clears his throat and James stiffens, his arms tightening around the omegas.

“So you claim the psychiatrist was the man who killed my father?”

“Yes,” Steve says on behalf of James who has become solely focused on Peter and Penny.

“Then your friend and my father were both victims of the same man,” T’Challa concludes. “I will help you bring him to justice.”

“We should leave, Zemo will be halfway to Siberia by now.”

“The quinjet is in the northwest hangar,” Tony informs coldly. Calmly Tony takes to the air, Rhodey following close behind him, and heads in that direction leaving the rest of the gathered heroes to walk.

Spider-Man and Firework each hold one of the Winter Soldier’s hands and choose to walk beside him. Politely Captain Rogers scoops up their masks when he grabs his gloves and helmet; they’re gonna need them later.

Even though they are walking into a fight, The Accords still have to be dealt with, and James Barnes needs to reconcile and recover, Peter and Penny are happy.

They’ve united the pack and whatever happens next they can fight together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn’t action packed but when they confront Zemo there will be real action I swear
> 
> And also if any of you have suggestions or ideas about how I can handle (or totally erase) Bucky killing Tony’s parents my ears are open


	5. Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team flies to Siberia and confronts Helmut Zemo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been awhile guys and I’m so sorry! School and work have been very busy lately but I’m back now! 
> 
> I know this chapter is kind of boring, I was trying to build the suspense before the big fight and I also had to cut it short so I could post faster for you. 
> 
> Thank you Quirk for the great idea to have Peter and Penny show their alphas an unusual eating habit,as you can see it played out amazingly!

Mr. Stark and Lieutenant Rhodes are frowning at Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Ant Man when Firework, Spider-Man, Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, Black Panther, and James approach the quinjet. Vision is hovering behind Mr. Stark and Lieutenant Rhodes, not quite frowning but clearly disappointed.

“So this is them?” Wanda questions when she sees Peter and Penny.

The omegas are nervous but nothing could be worse than how close they came to having to fight their mates so they take a deep breath and decide to play it cool.

“Yes, rest of the pack meet our omegas Firework and Spider-Man,” Tony introduces and they politely wave. “It they so wish they can tell you their real names.”

“Sure we will!” they chirp, unaffected by Tony’s passive aggressiveness. “We’re Peter and Penny.”

“So you’re the reason we’re avoiding beating each other to a pulp,” Hawkeye concludes, smirking.

“That’d be us yes,” they respond and then proceed to ramble. “But we of course don’t believe any of you could do that, let’s be real you’d all be pulling your punches and bantering. We’d be totally freaked though, constantly asking Mr. Stark what to do, constantly worried about seriously hurting any of you, not gonna lie we would have tripped half a dozen times.” Peter and Penny rub the backs of their heads and giggle nervously under the scrutiny of the rogue Avengers.

“You are so in sync, even your thoughts run on the same waves,” Scarlet Witch observes blatantly and the omegas blush.

“Well we’ve been friends since before we presented and ever since then we’ve been mates,” they explain, unbothered by her intrusion of their thoughts. “We have always had each other.”

“And how long have you been heroes?” Hawkeye questions. Wanda and Clint want to know everything there is to know about the omegas, they want to catch up on the time they lost.

“Well the accident was six months ago and it didn’t take long after that before we costumed up so...”

“Just shy of six months,” Penny finishes for Peter.

“What accident?” Wanda inquires and all the pack member snap to attention. An accident? What happened to their precious omegas? Peter and Penny frown before miming checking non-existent watches on their wrists and sighing.

“We don’t have time to go over all that right now. You guys have 12 hours to go into hiding and we have way less to find this imposter psychiatrist.”

“Firework and Spider-Man are right, we don’t need the full strength of the team to deal with Zemo so whoever we can spare should go into hiding until I can sort Ross out,” Mr. Stark agrees. “Wanda you have to hide, Ross is after you most.”

“I’ll go with her,” Clint volunteers. “And Scott you should return to your pack.”

“Yeah, me being here is not helping me stay on Maggie’s good side,” Ant Man, Scott, replies. “It’s too bad, I was looking forward to fighting with you guys.”

“Don’t worry you’re basically on the team now,” Clint reassures and Ant Man pumps his fist in the air.

“Yes! Oh I was sure Falcon would never let that happen after I-“

“After you nothing!” Sam snaps suddenly.

“Oh right! Sshhh.” Scott holds a finger over his helmet and snickers.

Peter and Penny smirk, something definitely happened there.

“I will accompany Wanda and Clint as well,” Vision says and lowers himself to the ground. “We have much to make up for.”

“I’ll leave too, I can get started on figuring out what to do about the Accords,” Rhodey offers, somewhat bitterly. He supports The Accords and he doesn’t relish the idea of finagling his packs way out of a reasonable UN agreement.

“Lieutenenat Rhodes?” Peter and Penny call and the frown slides right off his face as he gazes at them.

“Yes?”

“The Accords don’t need to be gotten rid of, just altered,” Penny starts.

“They were rushed but they can be amended,” Peter continues.

“And we have some ideas about them we can certainly tell you later,” they finish together.

“Thank you Peter, Penelope,” Rhodey says and lowers his helmet, opening his arms to them. “Give me some sugar before I go.” In tandem the omegas scurry forward into his space and stand up on their tippy toes to kiss both his cheeks.

“Hey I want some too!” Clint whines and the omegas bite their lips.

“Sorry Barton, they don’t have time for another bond,” Tony cuts in before Peter and Penny can shake their heads.

“Stark has a point,” Wanda agrees begrudgingly.

“Why can’t they come with us?” Clint asks, somewhat petulantly.

“We need more than just T’Challa, Cap, Barnes, and myself,” Tony justifies. Truthfully he doesn’t want the omegas coming either but he can’t deny their abilities and if Barnes is taken over again they might be the only two who could stop him.

“Are you sure about that Stark?” Natasha questions sternly and the omegas smiles fall into straight faces.

“Romanoff if Zemo brings out the Winter Soldier, all logical thought will go out the window but pure instinct will remain,” Mr. Stark reasons and the omegas clear their throats.

“And we are extremely useful in a fight with our weird powers and our synchronization!” they interject pointedly.

“I can make more than the pretty fireworks you saw when we made that entrance,” Penny adds.

“And I can leave more than bruises behind!”

“Of course we know that!” Mr. Stark rushes out.

“Yes, we are only concerned about this being your first brutal battle,” Natasha reinforces.

“Trust us we know.” Peter and Penny are being genuine and serious but also neglecting to mention what they’ve endured together to prove their strength. Their new pack can’t know the truth about the accident, it would crush them, pun not intended. “We need you to know we are stronger than how we look and act.”

“We believe in you, we know,” Tony and Nat state in unison. They always seem to agree when it comes to Peter and Penny.  
  
The pack is silent until James nudges Steve and Steve clears his throat.

“We have to go.”

There’s an awkward shuffle, some passing of secret addresses and codes before those set for Siberia squeeze onto the quinjet together.

In the end those going are Spider-Man, Firework, Captain America, James Barnes, Black Panther, Black Widow, and Iron Man. Falcon decided to hide with the other pack members in hopes of reconciling.

OOO

Captain Rogers flies the quinjet while everyone sits separately from each other except for Peter and Penny. The omegas are pressed tightly together, legs even twisted around each other, in the far seats. Their knees are bouncing, an presumed nervous habit of theirs; reality they are speaking in Morse code, something Agent Romanoff and James immediately realize.

“ _Are you going to be okay with the cold?_ ” Peter taps out and Natasha raises an eyebrow.

“ _I’ll be fine, Peter, don’t worry about me_ ,” Penny assures.

“ _I can’t help it, I just keep picturing you trapped under that rubble, completely unconscious because of the water and the cold_.” The statement makes James and Natasha both flinch but luckily no one notices.

“ _You were trapped too, you saved us. I remember how you cried out when I was barely awake_.”

“ _I’ll always save you_ ,” Peter vows and Penny smiles forlornly.

“ _And I’ll always have your back_ ,” she promises in return and reaches up to cup his cheek.

Agent Romanoff looks to James and with her eyes tells him to drop what they both just learned about the omegas. It’s a topic for a later date when they feel comfortable enough to tell.

Methodically Penny rolls up Peter’s mask to reveal his mouth and, holding his head, leans forward to kiss him. It is a sweet moment, viewed by the entirety of the gathered heroes, and lasts only a short while. When Penny pulls away she gently adjusts Peter’s mask and pecks his cheek.

Upon turning away from Peter she finds their alphas gawking with starry eyes. They are all aware that Peter and Penny have been mates for a long time but they never really thought about it like this.

“ _Do we apologize_?” Penny and Peter tap to each other all at once and then groan. A disadvantage of being so in sync is that they’re both clueless.

“Uuhhhh,” they both hum, awkwardly staring at their alphas. It is silent until Peter gets an idea and chimes out a random question.

“Is there anything we should know going into this? Maybe about this psychiatrist you keep mentioning?”

“And the five super soldiers?” Penny adds.

“Oh yes!” Tony snaps back into focus and quickly elaborates for them. “The psychiatrist isn’t a psychiatrist at all, he’s an angry man named Zemo.”

“And the five super soldiers were created by Hydra after me,” James supplies. “They are the most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize; they can take a whole country down in one night.“

Eyes train on Peter and Penny after James finishes sharing he gritty details and the omegas share a mutual look of restrained fear.

“Okay so, a team of five super super soldiers against two regular super soldiers soldiers, a weaponized genius, a badass panther with a grudge, and Black Widow,” Peter and Penny count up, unintentionally excluding themselves. “We felt like you didn’t need all those adjectives Agent Romanoff.” The spy tilts her head graciously and winks at them.

“Let’s not forget our fearsome arachnid and exploding firework,” Steve points out and the omegas nod.

“Oh yeah! That makes seven against five,” they agree and high five. Tony nearly chokes on air and Steve ducks his head to hide his flushed cheeks. The omegas are repeatedly smacking their packmates in the face with cuteness.

“ _How are we going to focus?!_ ” Tony frantically mouths to Nat.

The conversation dulls again and the omegas begin conversing silently again.

“ _How big of a dagger can you summon now_?”

“ _About the size of my arm_ ,” Penny responds. “ _Have you perfected that new two hour web fluid_?”

“ _Remember the Spider Fire_ ,” they both tap in unison. The Spider Fire is a move of theirs that they use in desperate situations.

Agent Romanoff slyly steps to Tony and leans in to whisper in his ear.

“They walk away no matter what happens.”

“Agreed.”

OOO

It’s an hour long flight during which the alphas all roll in anxiety but Peter and Penny doze off on each other. The smell of worried and wound up alphas sent their minds in a tizzy so they leaned on each other and decided to shut down until the arrival in Siberia.

OOO

“The Firework is sparking,” T’Challa informs and the rest of the alphas instantly jolt to attention. “And Spider-Man is now hanging upside down.”

True enough the omegas are displaying odd and nervous napping habits.

None of them are sure when Penny started sparking or when Peter completely flipped upside down but they are sure of one thing: even when one hangs on the ceiling the omegas are still entwined.

“She is sparking and he still holds her,” James observes, fondly watching them. He hadn’t been conversing with the others, he’s been gazing at them.

“Accelerated healing factor,” Tony mutters blankly. They didn’t behave like this on the plane with him, this must be what they do when it’s just them.

“I can’t picture either of them fighting,” Steve murmurs and Tony mechanically holds up his arm, projecting the best quality YouTube video he has of them. In the film the pair fights frighteningly in sync, appearing to read each other thoughts and see their moves before either of them does a thing, as they take down a group committing an armed robbery. When the fight is over Firework jumps onto the back of Spider-Man and they swing away.

The alphas watch, mesmerized at the scene before them and then look at the peacefully sleeping omegas.

“How long have you had these videos saved?” Natasha questions and Tony shrugs innocently. “Let me rephrase, how long have you been waiting for an excuse to meet these two?”

“Five months.”

“Since they first surfaced as heroes then, you pining bastard,” Nat huffs and rolls her eyes, a playful smirk on her lips.

“What? I have Jarvis keep tabs on YouTube videos of superheroes,” Tony defends and Steve shakes his head. Iron Man’s grin turns sour and he sighs. “I was hoping to save them from this life.”

“No one can be saved from this life once it has chosen you. For people like us there is no choice,” T’Challa interjects, Gia face is blank but his eyes are sorrowful. T’Challa has no choice, his father is dead and so he must be the panther now.

“When I asked them why they did this they said it was their responsibility and that there was no choice,” Tony murmurs and the young king nods. His eyes are trained on the napping fighters, he isn’t sure what to make of them.

Peter and Penny are young and appear naive and innocent but their actions and their words speak volumes for their maturity. Peter Parker and Penelope Sloan have been through too much.

A sharp beeping noise disrupts the reflective peace and the heroes jump to attention. Captain America slides into the pilots seat and begins landing the plane.

Steve brings the quinjet to the ground beside a caterpillar truck already on the remote icy mountain top. The jet's wings fold up beside the fuselage and the vehicle comes to a complete halt.

At the beeping sound and movement the omegas jolt awake and Peter falls from the ceiling onto Penny’s lap.

“We’re awake! Sorry! We’re awake!” The omegas scramble to their feet helping each other brush off as they do; Peter fixes Penny’s hair and Penny adjusts his mask. “Ready!”

“It is good to have time to rest before a fight,” T’Challa states the the omegas bob their heads.

“We’re raring to go now.” They pause and then hurriedly add a final thought. “Raring to go carefully and strategically.” Captain America and Iron Man nod approvingly and the omegas give mock salutes.

Natasha stands and pulls out rack of guns labeled 'Romanoff'. The assassin begins loading up on weapons, most of them disappearing from sight in seconds. James grabs a light machine gun and Tony stiffens. Steve notices the move and steps between Bucky and Iron Man.

Cap began the sequence to lower the exit ramp but they have a few moments to share before its time to go.

“You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?” Steve prompts and James smiles.

“Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?” he fires back.

“You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead,” Steve corrects and the other soldier chuckles.

“What was her name again?”

“Dolores. You called her Dot,” Steve reminds. The details he’s forgetting are harmless and the story is forcing Tony to see Bucky as more than the Winter Soldier.

“She's gotta be a hundred years old right now.”

“So are we, pal.” Steve clamps his hand on Bucky's shoulder and squeezes; both men’s eyes are twinkling with joy. These two have been chasing each other across decades, agonizing until they could be together again.

Peter and Penny are grinning, warm feelings on their chests, at the sight and subconsciously take each others hands. Steve and Bucky are so close to a happy ending, so close. Steve and T’Chall pull their helmets on as Tony’s faceplate slides shut and the landing ramp finally opens.

A sharp gust of cold air hits the heroes hard and the omegas swallow thickly.

Nerves have their stomachs in knots and their hearts in their throats. Peter and Penny don’t fear death they fear living to see the fall of their pack before they’ve even had a chance to join it.

OOO

Snow falls on the gathered team as they approach the to the bunker. The entrance set in rock is opened, a bad sign.

“He can't have been here more than a few hours,” Steve says, more hopefully than anything.

“Long enough to wake them up,” Bucky deadpans.

Steve leads them into the bunker, all of them on edge and ready to fight. Inside there is dim and blinking lights, not enough to see clearly.

“Do we want more light?” Penny whispers.

“Couldn’t hurt,” Tony allows and she nods. In one of her delicate hands a shining dagger of light forms and casts a glow around them.

The omegas continue forward, the alphas subconsciously flanking and surrounding them.

At the end of the cold hallway sits a caged elevator, it’s time to go down.

Cap and Bucky step in first, testing it’s weight bearing capabilities and then hold out their arms to invite the other heroes in. One by one they each step on, going still each time the mechanism shudders and creaks, until only Peter and Penny are left to board.

“Take a deep breath Pen,” Peter taps against her palm before stepping on. Penny inhales and then forces herself to step on, willing her breathing to even out. She is a fire and she can’t afford to burn up all the oxygen.

The elevator begins sliding down, bringing them into the bowels of the bunker. It feels like hours before it stops. Steve nods to them and then heaves up the cage door allowing them to step into another darkened hallway.

The air is thin and moist around them, the cement walls cloistering the team together.

The heroes ready their offenses and slink along the corridor, keeping close to the walls. Penny clutches her dagger close to her chest only offering enough light for her alphas to see but not enough to give them away.

A set of stairs comes up and Tony takes the lead, holding up an armored hand, repulsor beam ready to fire. 

Everything feels tense and wrong and much too quiet as they ascend.

On top of the stairs there are shattered glass windows, remnants of an old lab. Bucky is tightly gripping his weapon, strategically aiming it around every corner. His eyes are repeatedly blinking and the omegas notice flashes of recognition and horror in them. Subtly Penny sidles up beside him, acting as if she’s doing it for extra forward offense in their group. The alpha notices and unconsciously relaxes in her presence.

Around a final corner lies an enormous chamber.

One step in and preliminary lights flash on revealing seven capsules. Hazy, yellow mist decends within the containers, shrouding the contents from view.

“I got heat signatures,” Tony reports.

“How many?” Steve questions.

“Uh, one.” The assembled team members all frown, that isn’t right.

They bleed into the chamber nearing the capsules and examining every inch they pass. Penny and Peter stray ahead, wanting to assure the capsules contain only dead or sleeping soldiers.

Peter approaches a capsule with the named Josef on the monitor and narrows his eyes at it. The soldier inside it is still.

As well as Josef, each one contains an enhanced soldier from the 1991 experiment.

Steve and the others look around, bewildered. Something is not right here, and the heroes can feel it. The alphas want nothing but to usher Peter and Penny away and shield them in a perfect world but their omegas are heroes like they are and they must allow them to fight. 

“If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep.” The heroes freeze and swivel to face the far wall, finding Zemo standing inside an armored chamber. James doesn’t bother glancing over to Zemo, he is transfixed by the sight of the super soldiers. “Did you really think I wanted more of you?”

“What the hell?” Bucky mutters and steps closer to a chamber.

“ _It doesn’t make sense, it doesn’t add up_ ,” Penny taps into her leg while Peter simultaneously taps out a similar sentiment.

“ _He couldn’t have killed them? Why would he_?”

“I'm grateful to them, though,” Helmut Zemo continues and Steve hurls his shield at the glass window in anger. It flies back and the Captain catches it with ease. “Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets.”

“I'm betting I could beat that,” Tony threatens and his time sends shivers down the omegas spines.

Penny edges closer to Josef’s capsule, barely paying attention to the interaction between her alphas and Zemo. However, Peter remains near Steve and Tony, carefully listening to the exchange.

“Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came.”

“You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?” Steve questions harshly and Black Panther tilts his head. “I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized...” Zemo trails off and smirks. “There's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw.”

“You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?” Steve concludes, paying no mind to the comment.

“Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise.” The expression on Zemo’s face is forlorn, an expression of loss.

“You lost someone?” Zemo looks grave and clicks his tongue.

Penny’s hand comes up and rests on the glass, squinting at the soldier inside. There are no exterior marks of injury. Firework frowns, super soldiers don’t just die. Just then she sees the slightest twitch in the corner of his mouth and her eyes widen.

“I lost everyone. And so will you.” The statement is a promise filled with malicious conviction, Zemo means to take everything good in their worlds and burn it to the ground. 

“They’re not dead! It’s a tr-“ The scream of Penny is cut off but drags all eyes to her. 

Glass shatters and a cold hand encloses around the throat of Firework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I adore suggestions and criticism! In this chapter I hope you guys can tell I was experimenting with an unusual pairing I haven’t quite decided on yet ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for your support!!


	6. Spider Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven deadly super soldiers unleash hell upon the assembled team, leaving them no choice but to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it’s been a hot minute. I apologize for the wait grievously but family things came up.

All at once the situation devolves into pandemonium. Everyone lunges to help Penny but the other capsules explode open, unleashing the rest of deadly seven. 

No one can come to her aid, Firework is on her own. 

Josef squeezes and squeezes, cutting off air supply through her throat. The pain consumes her thoughts and she flails and claws at his arm, feeling as if she cannot breathe. 

But she isn’t suffocating, no she is still getting oxygen from through her skin. She is like a fire, to be vanquished she must be completely covered and choked out, this won’t kill her. 

Penny closes her eyes and allows her body to go limp, leading Josef to be live he’d killed her. The super soldier loosens his grip and lets his grip down. Firework grins and in quick succession summons a large dagger of light and slashes his wrist. 

“Should’ve snapped my neck,” Penny spits out as he groans in pain, dropping her to the ground. Josef reaches out towards her and she spins away from his grasp, hurling a second dagger into his chest. Josef takes the hit and staggers back only a step before the weapon fades away. Her minor attacks only served to piss him off. 

The six other soldiers are all locked into combat with the fragmented Avengers and they are fighting savagely. 

These soldiers, they were made to be better than the Winter Soldier and the Winter Soldier at his best could hold off Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and Sharon Carter. 

They should have brought the whole team. 

Across the chamber Spider-Man is attempting to web a soldier, down while staying out of arms reach. Iron Man has taken flight and shoots at the attackers from above. Black Widow launches assaults that bear a scary resemblance to the fighting styles of James and the other soldiers. Black Panther is clawing and kicking with a fearful style that screams of an inborn instinct. Captain America and Bucky Barnes fight back to back in a synchronicity that almost matches that of Peter and Penny. 

Turning back to Josef, Penny inhales sharply and throws herself into attacking him. Firework hurls two more knives, he dodges them both so she summons another and moves to jab him in the abdomen. Josef catches her arm and yanks her into his chest, grabbing around her neck and waist. She’s trapped now, but once again this soldier hasn’t considered the myriad of possibilities her powers allow. 

Firework grits her teeth and does the only thing she can, explode. Penny lets off a burst of violent and harshly bright flames and lights. Josef shouts in pain and tries to jerk back but Firework digs her nails into his arms and bursts again, scalding him for good measure. In retaliation the soldier falls forward and tackles her to the ground. She groans as her body hits the stone and black spots dance across her vision. The soldier gets his hands around her wrists and yanks them behind her back, holding her down. Before Josef does any real damage he is yanked off her by Black Widow and then fatally electrocuted in the throat by her Widow’s Bites. Penny rolls over and snipes the soldier in the chest with a final light dagger to finish the job. 

His body falls to the ground beside Penny and Natasha offers her hand to the omega. Penny takes it and stands, her eyes nervously surveying the room. Behind the Widow another soldier, one she’d been holding back, approaches. Not entirely thinking clearly, Penny hooks an arm around Natasha’s waist and with her other blasts the oncoming attacker over the Widow’s soldier. The soldier, her capsule said Dalia, staggers and Peter comes swinging in to web her feet to the ground. 

“Thanks,” the spy says while almost beaming in pride of her fierce omegas. Penny blushes and nods; her focus is still drawn to Dalia who will break her bonds any second now. “Barnes is losing that battle,” Natasha abruptly observes and Penny glances back. James is struggling to fend off another soldier, even with his arm. 

“Help him, Spider-Man and I have her.” Firework released her grip on the alpha and moves past her, beginning to hurl daggers at the new enemy. 

Spider-Man fights with webs and all the limbs in his body, fully throwing himself into every move. 

“Punch!” He chirps as he swipes at Dalia’s face. Saying his moves as he does them is a bad but cute habit he got into. The soldier, having swayed to miss a projectile from Firework, takes the hit and growls. “Kick!” Peter sounds and lands his foot to the back of her left knee as Firework once again distracts her, this time with a burst of multicolor lights to her face. 

The omegas battle and time their assaults perfectly, leaving Dalia frustrated and desperate. Two omegas have brought an enchanted Hydra operative to her knees. Spider-Man lands and grabs into her arms, pulling them back to leave her vulnerable to Penny. 

Firework hesitates and so does Spider-Man, they’ve never killed before. The dagger she threw at Josef, did it kill him? And the one she’s about to impale Dalia with, will it kill her? And Peter, could be break her neck? Could he crush her very skull? 

They stall for too long, Dalia throws Peter off and then swiftly jabs Penny in the abdomen with a knife she pulled out of thin air. Both omegas stumble back and fall to the ground, stunned. Dalia grabs Firework and drags her up by her wrists. Seeing his mate in danger kicks Spider-Man into hyperdrive and he clasps his hands together forming a large fist. Coming up behind the soldier he smashes her head and she crumples to the ground, unconscious or dead. 

Breathing hard Peter and Penny grab into each others arms and simply gaze at each other as if masks didn’t stand in their way. 

“Spidey, little help,” Iron Man requests over the coms and Peter snaps into focus. The older man is charging up a powered up repulsor ray while dodging the erratic soldier. 

“Go,” Penny urges and the hero leaps into action while Penny steps back and takes a distant sniping position. 

Spider-Man soars across the chamber on a web and uses the momentum to crack his foot on the back of the assassin Tony is taking on before completing a backflip and landing on his feet. The soldier collapses, Iron Man fires his single powered up pulse, and the man stops struggling. For good measure Peter webs down his hands and feet. 

“Good job kid,” Tony praises and Peter nods stiffly. Iron Man jets off to take on another enemy and Spider-Man inhales deeply. This fight is brutal and lengthy, he’s already seen Penny nearly being choked to death. 

In the midst of his thoughts he misses the tingling sense of danger in the back of his mind until James grabs him a round his waist and lifts him out of the warpath of one of the final four soldiers. 

“Omega,” he growls into Peter’s ear and presses his face into Peter’s neck, assuring himself that Peter is alright. Steve comes up behind them and hurls his shield into the chest of the soldier who only catches it. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Peter assures quickly and James reluctantly let him go. 

“Cap duck!” Firework shouts and launches shard after shard of cutting rays at the shield thieving spy. The man dodges a few of the daggers and the rest cripple him. Spider-Man cuts in and layers webbing over the Hydra operative, trapping him. 

Peter and Penny gravitate together again and stand back to back, scanning the chamber. 

The rest of the soldiers have seemingly been dealt with, however the injuries to the good guys will not be easily forgotten. 

The Avengers close ranks and all take a beat, the fight having been won. 

“So seven is a lucky number,” the omegas breathe out. 

They spoke too soon, the super soldiers begin stirring and standing up, tearing away their webbed bondage and brushing off their already healing wounds. 

Peter and Penny gaze on at their alphas and each other, coming to the cold realization that they can’t withstand another fight. All of them are pretty roughed up. Penny is bleeding from her side and Peter’s multitude of bruises and certain internal bleeding are sluggishly healing. 

Firework and Spider-Man share an urgent expression and a solemn nod. It is time for the Spider Fire. 

“When we say, duck down and scatter,” Peter and Penny murmur to their alphas and T’Challa. “Trust us.” 

The shadow operatives stretch and target the pack of heroes, stalking towards them with murderous intent. 

“Now!” Diligently albeit full of worry and concern the alphas scramble to fulfill the wishes of their determined omegas. 

Firework holds her arms to her chest and holds her head down, concentrating through her pain and all the chaos. Spider-Man shoots a web to the ceiling of the chamber and climbs up, out of range of Penny. 

As the super soldiers near the small warrior she summons all her strength and begins glowing. 

The closer they get the more the alphas itch to attack any threat to their precious omegas. 

Finally when they come within arms length Penny explodes. She screams as the lethal combustion tears through her and knocks the assailants in their asses, scalding every inch of their exposed skin. In their weakens state Spider-Man comes sailing down and fires sticking webs onto the Hydra soldiers. One by one he takes three left standing down with roundhouse kicks. 

When all is said and done Spider-Man is beside Firework, shouldering most of her weight, that move always sucks the life right out of her. 

“Penny and I-we don’t kill, we won’t kill,” Spider-Man states point blank. It’s a firm statement as well as a promise not to hold any ill will towards their alphas if they choose to kill.

“Is it over? I’m tired, I could use a nap,” Penny mumbles and rests her head on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Not over yet.” The voice of Baron Zemo is a haunting reminder of their current situation and if his continued antagonist state. 

The light goes back, revealing his face once again and it draws them forward. 

A tv clicks on to the left of the window where Zemo peers out and plays surveillance footage of a dirt road. In the corner a date is clearly typed out December 16th 1991. 

“An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within?” A cold feeling settles in the bones of the omegas as they can feel the conflicting emotions of their packmates around them. “That's dead… forever.” 

Tony’s eyes five anxiously over the screen and the date, his face is one of malcontented nostalgia. 

“I know that road. What is this?” Iron Man demands. Tony, Steve, and Bucky all know what is going to happen next and none of them can stop it. 

The video plays. 

Peter and Penny watch in transfixed terror as a car is ran off the road by a motorbike and crashes into a tree. 

Tony watches intently as the Winter Soldier rides up and gets off his motorbike. 

In that second the rest is pieced together for the other watchers. It’s also when the pain starts. A deep and instinctive ache in Peter and Penny as the most awful of anguishes befalls their pack. 

Steve watches Tony's increasing unease while they witness as the driver lies on the ground beside the car. It's Tony's father, Howard.

“Help my wife. Please. Help,” Howard begs and the Winter Soldier hoists him up by his hair. He stares at Howard's bloody face and Howards stares back pleadingly.

“Howard!” Maria calls and Tony turns away, glaring at Bucky. 

The Winter Soldier pounds Howard hard in the face with his metal fist.

“Howard!” Maria screams. 

In grief Tony closes his eyes for a moment. The eyes of the omegas squeeze shut as the ache becomes a stabbing sensation causing them to cling to each other and bite their lips to hold back whimpers. 

On screen his father slumps dead. The Winter Soldier puts him in the driver's seat with his face against the stearing wheel. Tony opens his eyes and his expression hardens in horror. Maria's in the passenger seat with blood streaked down her face. The Winter Soldier stalks around and grips her throat. Expressionless he strangles Maria right before their eyes. 

Tony Stark is stunned and completely still till the soldier shoots out the surveillance camera and the screen goes black. 

For a terrible second the omegas are horrified and disgusted and caught in utter disbelief, how could James have done this? How will they ever get past this? And when will this awful pain get any better? 

Except there is no recognition in Bucky’s eyes, only guilt. He himself is convinced he did this and so is Tony. 

Tony lunges towards Bucky and Steve intercepts him, holding his shoulders and begging him silently with his eyes. 

“Tony. Tony,” Steve repeats like a shattered record. 

Consumed with grief and tears glistening in his eyes he turns and looks at Steve. 

“Did you know?” 

Peter and Penny are paralyzed, unsure of what to say or how to react. 

“I didn't know it was him,” Steve denies and Tony scowls. 

“Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?” Tony barks. 

The utter distress ad betrayal felt all at once sends Peter and Penny’s omega instincts haywire. They have to stop this before it gets ugly and somebody dies. They have to save their pack. 

“I suspected,” Steve admits and it’s enough for Tony.

Iron Man dives towards Bucky. 

Peter and Penny wail in agony.

And all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support of this story! Don’t forget I love suggestions!!


	7. Nuclear Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Peter resort to a nuclear option to halt a lethal fight between their alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no really good explanation for the wait other than there was a death in the family and school is really hard

It happens in slow motion but even still all too quickly. 

“Tony no!” Peter and Penny cry, both reaching out but unable to stop it. 

Iron Man backhands Captain America across the face with a metal encased fist and sends the supersoldier to the ground before launching himself at James. Bucky braces himself as Tony takes off, dragging the soldier into the air with him, and then tosses him like a ragdoll. Iron Man lands over Bucky and raises his arm to pummel the practically defenseless soldier. Spider-Man shoots a web at his arm and it only causes Tony to hesitate for a second. Steve throws his shield and knocks Tony’s arm down allowing Bucky to kick Iron Man off. 

As Tony fires up his laser Prince T’Challa grabs his arm and in the struggle the beam slides through rock and support beams above them. Spider-Man is quick to pull Penny out of harms way and then yank Natasha back by a hasty web. 

Firework’s right arm is taught around her middle as she pressures her bleeding wound, with her left hand she holds ready to attack. Peter holds an arm under her elbow and clings to her. They are both frantic and unsure of what to do. 

“Peter, the video. I don’t think that was James,” Penny whispers to him and he nods in agreement. 

“You get the video and I’ll get them,” he offers. 

“Stop them by any means necessary. Go.” Spider-Man assures she can stand on her own and then chases after his quarreling alphas. Firework, with one arm clutched to her side, wobbles over to the accursed screen, only to see Zemo still standing there smirking. 

“Prince T’Challa!” Firework calls and the panther slides to a halt. He was going to run off after Steve, Tony, and James. “Would you handle him?” She points to Zemo and Black Panther gives a curt nod.

“Of course.” 

Peter shoots a web up the wall and while swinging up smoothly scoops up James. There is a pattern of grates up the wall leading to a large hatch that could be a temporary escape for the former assassin. 

Firework glances up at her partner as he assists with Bucky’s escape and then to Tony who is fighting Cap off tooth and nail to get to James. It’s crushing how desperate Tony is to inflict such harm upon James. 

“The hatch FW!” Spider-Man calls and Penny begins smashing at buttons on the console. By a stroke of luck the hatch makes an awful creaking noise and begins sliding open. 

“Widow you go-“ Penny stops to take a deep breath as dizziness and exhaustion become more intense. “Cap.” Penny slouches over the console and stares down at the growing spot of blood on her midriff. She should be healing but it’s too cold and there’s too little oxygen for a fire to flourish. 

“Firework?” Natasha comes to her side instead of going to help Cap. 

“Help them, I’ll figure out this video so we can show Tony that it’s fake. I know it’s fake, that can’t be James, something isn’t right,” Penny rambles in response and straightens herself. 

“It’s too cold for you here isn’t it?” Natasha inquires somberly, noticing Penny’s injury. 

A loud shot goes off before Penny can reply and the heroes look to see Iron Man has imploded the hatch mechanism, causing it to slam shut before Peter can get James to safety. Tony prepares to fly upwards but Steve jumps onto his legs, yanking him down. The Captain utilizes his shield and smashes the propulsion jets on Tony’s right boot.

Iron Man achieves the upper hand with Steve by blasting him out of the grand chamber and out of sight from Penny, an antechamber of sorts. Tony begins a rough and shaky ascension but an ascension all the same towards Bucky. 

“Brace yourself!” Spider-Man shouts to James and pushes him off the grates. Peter catapults himself off the grates and lands on Tony, holding him and using Tony’s unwillingness to hurt him to his advantage. Spider-Man webs a safety net just before the unforgiving stone over the shoulders of a struggling Iron Man that catches Sergeant Barnes. 

“He’s gonna get stuck,” Firework mumbles and moves to aid him.

“I’ll handle him,” Black Widow states, stopping Penny. “You hack this video, I know you can.” Natasha’s affirmation sparks determination in Penny and the omega turns to the console with renewed vigor. 

Black Widow runs to Bucky’s side and cuts him down, pulling him away and out of sight in the same direction Steve was thrown. That way is the only option as of now. 

Penny pours through the video and then the computer mainframe, looking for any recent edits or original copies. 

Above her Iron Man is gingerly but sternly peeling Spider-Man off him, it won’t be long before he’ll be after Bucky again. 

Penny replays the video, squinting at the time stamp and grainy footage. At the end of the video when the soldier raises the gun the time stamp skips two seconds before the camera is shot out. 

“Two seconds? Is that even significant enough?” Penny mumbles as she returns to the mainframe files. “Must be if it’s cut.”

“Kid, I don’t want to hurt you,” Tony says in a low voice and Peter clings tightly to him. 

“Then don’t do this! Mr. Stark, please let’s just talk this out,” Spider-Man pleads. 

“He killed my mom.” Tony lightly but forcefully pushes Peter off and into onto of the grates before speeding away from his grasp. 

Behind Penny Iron Man has landed and she glances back to see he is free from Peter who is hanging from a wall higher up. 

“Tony!” she calls. “Tony ple-“ Her voice cuts out as a stab of pain shoots through her side. Iron Man heads in the direction of the other alphas and Penny groans in frustration. 

With renewed vigor Penny clacks away at the computer until she manages to hack into a recently edited copy of the film. Peter comes down and hogs to her side, supporting her weight.

“Peter, look,” she breathes into his ear and points to the two frames that were deleted. They reveal a flash of the perpetrators face, a flash of Josef’s face. “Not James, we have to stop them.”

“Should we use the nuclear option?” Peter inquires and Penny nods. She snaps a photo with the computer in her mask and saves it. 

“We have no choice.”

“Agreed.” Without needing to discuss it Penny climbs onto Peter’s back and he hurriedly follows after their quarreling alphas. 

The path leads to an open room with pillars and bright streaming lights in the spaces between them. 

Iron Man has fired off into another assault on James but Steve and Bucky team up against him. Natasha is circling Tony most likely looking for a tactical advantage on the metal suit. 

Spider-Man and Firework arrive just in time to witness James, in a very winter soldier like fashion, rip the arc reactor from the chest of the Iron Man suit. An explosion fires off and be blast rips Bucky’s metal limb from his shoulder and swipes everyone off their feet, including the omegas. 

Peter bounces back quickly and lifts Penny from the ground while the others groan and barely sit up. 

Iron Man rolls to his side and aims his repulsive beam straight at a helpless James. 

“Mr. Stark!” the omegas call in unison. “Listen to us please!” 

“The video was edited and the extra two frames show the killer to be Josef!” Penny adds forcefully and sends the photo to his suit, Jarvis immediately flashing it across Tony’s eyes.

He freezes but his weapons are still raised. 

“That could be fake too,” Tony stutters in disbelief. He is confused and doesn’t know what he can trust. 

“And if it is we can figure it out together without weapons!” Peter chimes in hastily. 

“How can I ever trust them?!” he barks, referring to James and Steve. “How can I know that it wasn’t him who did it?

“Trust can be mended! In time,” Penny persists but Tony shakes his head. 

“And we can find out the truth about your parents! But I trust Penny’s hacking skills,” Peter says in a pleasing tone. 

“Not this, this can’t be mended and I can’t wait any longer.” His fist almost clenches but all of a sudden Peter and Penny are pulling the nuclear option. They pull off their masks, peel off the scent blockers around their throats, and release the tears they’ve been holding back. 

A heart wrenching scent of distressed omega fills the air along with tearjerking whimpers. Peter and Penny cower together and gaze at their alphas with wide, innocent, and hurt eyes. 

It is like the omegas pressed pause on the heroes movements and sucked their attention in like a vacuum. Using their scents and tears to pull at inherent instincts is a low blow, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“Oh, oh no, no!” Tony hisses and reaches out, anchored to the stone by his dead suit. 

“Omegas!” Steve exclaims and rushes forward to embrace them. 

“Little darlings, don’t cry,” James coos and forces himself into a sitting position. He is still stunned from the blast and loss of his arm but his sad omegas are beckoning him. 

“My dears,” Natasha whispers and joins Steve in crowding Peter and Penny. 

“It’s just-watching you fight is so sad!” Peter chokes out.

“And I was stabbed and it really hurts!” Penny wails. They’re both playing an over exaggerated act to kick the alphas protecting pack instincts in. 

“And we just want a happy pack!” they sob. 

“I’m so sorry oma’s, I’m so sorry,” Bucky coos.

All the fighting and arguing ceases so easily and the alphas are all fawning and falling over themselves for them now. Peter and Penny almost feel guilty for using their biology to manipulate the team. 

“Mr. Stark,” they sniffle and gaze at him. 

“It was the man who choked me, he killed your parents and he left marks on me,” Penny squeaks and pulls down her suit to reveal the bruises on her neck Josef left behind. Peter and Penny break away from Steve and Natasha to fall on their knees beside Tony, who is still laying on the ground. 

“We’re so sorry alpha. We’re so sorry Mister Stark.” They lean forward and nuzzle into his neck, wrapping their arms around him. Naturally omegas have calming affect on people and when they nuzzle and embrace members of their pack the serenity they can give skyrockets. “Can we please go home?”

“Yes,” he agrees and closes his eyes, savoring their closeness. Tony Stark decides right then and there that he would put up with hellfire if it meant they were in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I’m really at fuck it with this story so most suggestions I will go with :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s part 1 for you, let me know what roles you want the other Avengers to play (who’s gonna be alphas, betas, or possibly one more omega) 
> 
> And if there’s a character you don’t see tagged but wanna see in the pack just comment who and I’ll add them in


End file.
